


Darkness Realm: A World Long Lost

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: Darkness Realm Series [1]
Category: Ring of Honor, WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Historical, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in a land that no longer exists in our world, once stood five very different kingdoms. Helmsley Kingdom, Eprea Empire, Angel Kingdom, Bright-Blade Territories and Darkness Realm. Only some of their beliefs remain in the world today, and something they wished died with their world, War, Love, Peace, Power and the debt everyone must pay. Death.</p><p>(Inspired by WWE Immortals. All rights characters mentioned are WWE Wrestlers. No Copyright Intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Kingdoms

A long time ago in a land far away, five kingdoms ruled, for the time being at peace with one and another, but how long that peace will last no one can tell, only guesses can be made, most you ask would say the peace would be broken by war, mainly from the Angel Kingdom or Eprea Empire. Surrounding the five kingdoms is a large and mystical misty forest, there the monsters live, the tree's are said to speak to each other, anyone who goes in there have an eerily feeling they are being followed but when they turn around no one is to bee seen, only the tall winding trees, the cob webs and the misty landscapes. There are signs saying Stick To The Path at the edge of four of the kingdoms, the fifth however are not effected by what lies within, neither are those who camp in there and call the forest home, they have faith that the Sorceress projects them from the evils within.

The Eprea Empire, is the kingdom in which Paul Heyman rules over, he is a ruthless and cruel king but not as bad as the Angel King. King Paul forces the people who live within his boarders to pay taxes and has laws that state the poor are enslaved to the rich, until the debt his paid, if it ever is, if one family member perishes without the debt being fully paid then another member must take their place. King Paul often contemplates war with another kingdom, his latest was Angel Kingdom both had equal amount of loses and called a truce, when the girls got caught in the crossfire. He like the other three kings stay well clear of Darkness Realm hearing the legends about the residents there and the what the Dark Sorceress would do if anyone took war to her homeland. King Paul once proved how ruthless he was when he had his wife executed for being unable to give him a healthy son, well that was the rumour, she had actually died from sickness not long after their twin daughters were born. He loved her dearly and misses her as much, he is thought to be a cruel father, but is only strict on his twin girls to protect them from the world in which they live in.

Princess Nicole, or Nikki as she preferred, is the next in line for the throne of Eprea Empire, providing she marries before her father steps down, if not then the younger twin Brianne or Brie as she likes to be called will take the throne in her stead and rule with her husband Sir Daniel Bryan at her side. Either way it is likely the kingdom will be better off with when one of the girls becomes queen, the ruling of the empire had gotten better over the centuries, each new ruler was kinder than the last and cared more for the people who lived within the borders old and useless laws had been scraped and new more sensible ones had been put in place.

The Hemsley Kingdom, that was supposed to have been one of the best places in the land to live back when it existed, but it had changed for the worst at some point, the people had a cruel leader, King Hunter, he had gotten worse when if wife the crowned princess of the kingdom by birth died during the birth of her only son, Prince Andy. Ever since then Hunter was the sole ruler, he put rules in place that prevented people from leaving his boarders, had road taxes, and other useless things in place, he made it so only the rich could learn to use weaponry and ride horses. He was trying to teach his son to be as cruel as he was when he took the throne, but could see that he was more like his mother Queen Stephanie than meets the eye, he had her kind and sweet nature and wished to protect the people of the kingdom rather than hurt them.

Prince Andy's close friends come from the slums of the kingdom, they had lost everything and were about to be punished for stealing when Andy stopped the guards, paying the market stall owner for what they had taken, and allowed the four to stay in the castle with him, he showed everyone of the citizens that were in the market that there was hope that things would get better for them, even if their king was self-centred and could be considered as the worst king, his son was more fairer and understood the people more since he spent time with them every day, helping older people and giving the younger the hope they needed to carry one, maybe the kingdom would be restored to it's former glory before King Hunter became the sole ruler of the lands.

The Bright-Blade Territories is one of the best places to live, freedom was an everyday thing and slavery hardly existed, King Sheamus had reduced the amount of slaves drastically since taking the throne seven years prior, he had made the land what it is today, he changed the way the people were treated, giving them free reign to come and go as the please, all they had to do was inform him when they were leaving and then do the same once they had returned. He would train every child male or female to use swords and bow and arrows to protect themselves, he didn't care what social class they were from, he was just following in what he believed was right. When Sheamus became king he didn't what no one else before him had done, he had forged an alliance with the Darkness Realm, becoming close friends with their royal family, often trading with them, and learning of their culture in order to make his own better.

But there was one thing he was still to do, King Sheamus had yet to marry, for seven long years he had ruled alone, most people believed he had a wife but she died or left him, others say he hasn't found the right lass for him yet, but there are also rumours that he wishes to marry the princess of the Darkness Realm, or he just doesn't want to marry, that he looks for another suitable lad to teach so he can take become king once he has gone, it is unknown which is true, although King Sheamus often walks the streets and helps those in need, people dare not ask why he has no Queen ruling at his side, more because they do not wish to remind him or upset him on something they do not know.

The Angel Kingdom is the worst place to live out of the five, it has a history of cruel rules, and the King who rules now is the worst one by far, he will execute someone for looking at him weirdly, or for asking for one of his daughters hand in marriage. Kane was their king, he ruled with cruelty much worse than any of the other kingdoms, his was a farming kingdom, most of the food that residents grow he sends away leaving just enough for them to live. It is said that King Kane killed his older brother in order to take the throne, Prince Mark was a much kinder man and would have made a great king. No one knows what happened to the queen, not even the three princesses know what happened to their mother.

Princess Autumn is next to take the throne, she is cruel just like her father and has often punished someone for something they had not done, she seems to get a thrill out of other's pain, which is what worried the people of the kingdom so much, she had married Sir Jack Swagger, a man just as evil as she was, the towns people could only hope that one of the other two princesses would take the throne instead, but knew it wouldn't happen, Autumn had taken after her father in a lot of ways, neither of them good. Winter and Summer were the other two princesses of the kingdom, they are often seen walking amongst the people and feeding the staving, pitying them as they suffer what their father orders, the two are often seen in their hideaway, unable to bear their father's rule and it's affects.

The Darkness Realm, the kingdom of mystery and the unknown, most believe that the population are demons, that they walk in the forest and attack those who walk through it. None of that is true of cause but they let everyone think it. Some of the residents are trained in witchcraft, where as others in hand to hand combat and defence. They are a kingdom of peace but are prepared for war if they need to be. Their King, Mark has an interesting story as to how he ended up in the lands, as he was not born there, the only king to have broken that tradition, like every king before he was fair to the people who lived within the borders and allowed them to travel freely between the kingdoms, and allowed others to cross into his lands and settle down. With his late Queen Michelle, he had three children twin sons Konnor and Viktor and a daughter Paige, they rule as a family and believe that everyone is equal no mater where they come from.

King Mark allows the people to have their own little towns with a mayor for each, all he asks is that all rules and regulations are passed through him first and all punishment is left up to him. Princes Konnor and Viktor are two of the greatest warriors in the army, they said since they live in the realm and believe in equality they too must fight with the men to protect the land they call home. They even said that if they were to die in battle then they want to burred with them men that perished instead of with the royals. Princess Paige was the prophesied Dark Sorceress, the most powerful witch to ever walk any of the five kingdoms, she is the last remaining female of the royal blood line since her mother's untimely death eight years prior, she is also the heir to the throne, as the tradition and law says only a female air can take the throne, unless she chooses another to take her place. The entire royal family help those in need. Often had Princess Paige graced the bandit camp with her sweet singing voice and protection while the sleep, hiding them from the spies of the kingdoms they had once called home.

The Misty Forest, the only thing that separates the five kingdoms from each other. Most fear to go there mainly because of the guardian who watches over it, protecting those who prove themselves to be worthy and cursing the ones who don't to the mysteries that dwell in there. The mists that flow silently through the trees hold secrets that other could on imagine unravelling,, but the unknown creatures roaming around are enough to put most off, well all those except who call the forest home. The bandits, those who left their homes to travel to one of the other kingdoms, they hear the soft singing voice of the sorceress, and see her ravens during the night as a sign of protection, they have learnt to trust her guiding voice and the magic of the forests guardian. They dream of a place of peace and where dreams come true, a place that is a lifetime away and only exists in their imagination.

The people who call the forest home have often wondered what the dark sorceress and the forests guardian look like, one who is cursed with immortality and the other the daughter of a man only as known as The Undertaker. A sorceress cursed by an evil witch to walk the earth alone until the end of time, never to find her peace or happy ending, only to suffer and watch as the people she love fade, or at least that is what the legends say, as for the guardian it is said she learnt from the sorceress herself, and was gifted of the position when she showed great care and love for all living things, she is protected by the sorceress who loves her like family, it is unknown what the names of the women are, only they are supposed to be beautiful and caring.

Plenty has happened over the centuries, but although these kingdoms no longer exist in our world, things they believed in still do, love, peace, power and death. War is something that the wished to have died with them, when the five kingdoms fell from history in unknown and mysterious circumstances, something that unfortunately didn't happen. They believed in love, to bring people together and to create life, peace was the belief of two of the five kingdoms and maybe four by the end of it, but one believed war was the only way. Power was not so much something they believed in but something that everyone had, everyone had their chance to change something even if it was just a little thing that happened, everyone has the power of choice. And finally death, most of them believed was inevitable, the only thing in life that can't be avoided, some took it as a gift and believed they were going to a better place where as other knew their name had been called and welcome death as a friend rather than something to be feared.

Everyone who lived in the five kingdoms knew, of the debt that everyone living must pay. Death.


	2. Decisions

Now you know a little bit about the lands, their current rulers and their prince and princesses, lets get back into the our historical story. We go back to the time where the five kingdoms were at their shortest reign of peace, back in the mid ninth century. To the Darkness Realm, the land that was the most desired to live in because of it's freedom and magic, as well as the legends that intrigued so many people, it was those legends that kept the peace of those lands. 

Paige, the beloved princess of Darkness Realm, and future queen stood looking out of her window, over looking at the seemingly endless misty forest, the same forest in which she wonders every night in her dreams, she always wondered what it would be like to walk the forest and meet the people who call it home, the ones in which she has given her protection to, would she like them be free from all burden. A soft smile graced her light pink lips as she seen her raven Hope appear in the morning sky, signalling the bandits had now moved on from their place of camp. Paige had by now changed from her silvery grey night gown and was now dressed in her dark purple full length, short sleeved fitted dress, her Onyx necklace set into sterling silver place delicately around her neck and rested up on her collar bone. Her hair free flowing as normal. 

“Sister, sorry to intrude on your thinking” said Viktor hugging her as normal, when he seen her. He like Konnor was very protective of her, he had accepted that he would never become king unless he married the woman Paige chose as her replacement. It wasn't long before Konnor too enter her room, hugging both her and Viktor, proud that he was the oldest of the three even if it was by twelve minutes when it came to Viktor, he was always proud of what his sibling had achieved, even if was something small like helping someone and being thanked for it or something big which could be anything in their case. 

“Father has requested your presence along side our own” formally spoke Konnor, you could tell he was a prince by the proper way in which he spoke, and the way he was always polite, he cared deeply for everyone her knew but more so for his family, the two he grew up with in-particular who he would be lost without, he like Viktor had accepted that he wouldn't be king but promised Paige he would serve her much like he did with his father. Paige nodded and followed behind Konnor as normal Viktor behind her to make sure nothing happened on the journey to the other side of the palace in which they called home. 

When the siblings entered the throne room, King Mark's face lit up, as normal the room was lit by the candles around the many chandeliers and by the torches between the stain glass windows, each window depicted a great Queen with her King that had come and gone, often had the siblings walked into see their father gazing at the one of himself with their mother. All three of the siblings smiled as the reached their fathers side, Konnor and Viktor bowing where as Paige curtsied since at this time he was their king rather than their father, they turned to their guests and did the same as a sign of respect in which their guests bowed in return. 

“Hunter, Andy, these are my children Konnor, Viktor and Paige” suddenly said Mark, introducing the three he was most proud of, he was reluctant to let go off any of them but knew that it was inevitable, his sons fought in the battles to protect their peace and freedom where as Paige walked the streets and protected the bandits when they needed it. King Mark's voice echoed around the room as it was so large and empty, it wasn't very often any of them would been seen in there for official business since it was rare they were visited by others. “Hunter here wished to make a union with our realm” added King Mark, looking to each of his children but settling his gaze upon Paige, she knew then what is was that King Hunter wanted. 

“I wish to unite our kingdoms through marriage, your beautiful daughter to my only child” finally spoke King Hunter breaking the silence that had fallen on them, the look on Paige's face had clearly said all that was needed to both kings present. It wasn't very often anyone let alone kings would ask King Mark for Paige's hand in marriage, Mark looked between his daughter and Prince Andy already knowing the answer to their request, he knew Paige didn't want to marry for some alliance and he was fairly sure Prince Andy didn't either judging by his reaction to the request. He wanted to avoid any disputes but knew that is answer would cause one just like one would be caused if he did agree to the request. 

“I'm sorry Hunter, but Paige's place is here, she is my heir and the only one able to take the throne, so your requested is not accepted” spoke Mark in reply, it was clear that King Hunter did not want that answer and it was even clearer that he was not aware of the tradition and law of their realm, it was different from the remaining four kingdoms. “But I offer an alliance in the proposals place” added Mark being a true leader and offering what Hunter had come for, although it was hard to tell what his true intentions were. Hunter apparently didn't take the offer to well as he stormed from the room without a single word and taking his son with him, it became clear then what Hunter's intentions were. 

“Well he took that better than King Paul of Eprea Empire did” said Paige breathing a sigh of relief, smiling at her brother who were either side of her, and to her father, who smiled back at her. She was right, King Paul had promised war for having his proposal turned down, something all four members of the royal family found hard to believe, no one dared to bring war to their lands due to the fear of the Dark Sorceress otherwise known as Paige using her magic to curse them for their wrong doings. It was funny how people got angry at them or planned for their sons or daughters to marry one of the princes or princess not really away of their culture or laws. 

Elsewhere in the Misty Forest, the bandits had abounded their latest camp and moved on, making there way to their destination. Bright-Blade. AJ looked up into the tears seeing a raven following them high in the trees, she had often wondered what it was up to, as every time she had looked up for the last two years the raven was always there. Like it was following them. It always made her curious and wonder if anyone else seen it. 

“Anyone else wonder why that bird is following us?” asked AJ causing the rest of the bandits to take their eyes of the road and look up towards the raven hopping from branches and flying gracefully through the air, like it didn't have a care in the world. It brought a smile to most of their faces except for their leader Jimmy Jacobs, who had spotted the bird of several occasion and found it rather unsettling that it always appeared to be following them. 

“Most people say the raven belongs to the sorceress of Darkness Realm, a powerful witch who is cursed with immortality, it is said that she protects those she sees worthy and curses those who aren't to the forests mysteries. Others say she looks through the eyes of the bird and always waiting in the shadows to help those in need” replied Punk, reciting the legends of the sorceress he was told when he was a child, to this day he still believes she exists even is others don't, he always like to think of the raven as a sign that she is protecting them. 

“What does she look like?” randomly asked Seth, having been curious on who she was since he had only heard about the legends since joining the bandits two years prior, when he, Dean and Roman came from, The Angel Kingdom, it was against the law to speak of such magic or believe it existed, under punishment of death, or if King Kane was feeling generous the punishment would be to have your tongue removed or your eyes gouged out. So when ever a member of the bandits spoke of the sorceress he was always interested it them, and to hear the legends of her.

“Nobody knows, except those who live in Darkness Realm where she is said to reside or in Bright-Blade where she visits, she is literally a mystery to everyone in the remaining kingdoms. Anyone who has heard of her always try to imagine what she looks like and place a name to the imagined image” replied AJ, smiling at Roman's wife who pulled a grey horse along behind her, like Seth, Dean and her husband she had never heard of the sorceress before joining the bandits, and she like most others imagined the woman, since she was technically a witch, Galina imagined her to be old with thin grey hair, a long ragged patched dress with a black hooded clock cover her, she also imagined a long thick broken branch to help her walk, and for her to use a wand to cast her spells. 

“Maybe we should go to her kingdom and settle there instead of going to Bright-Blade” said Roman, making the entire camp stop in their tracks and look at him, some had contemplating looks on their faces where as others had shock that one of their own would even think such a thing let alone say it. It actually did make Roman wonder if someone would actually go on the journey with him, besides Seth, Dean and his wife Galina. 

“I think we should do it, maybe we would be better of there than Bright-Blade, plus if my reading are correct if we follow the road until it forks, then go right instead of left, it would lead us to the realm. It will only be an extra day or two on our already tiring journey” suddenly said Galina walking beside Roman who took the rope to their horse from her to give her a break from leading it, their horse would often struggle against them in order to get away, it was rather disobedient. Galina had often dreamed of owning her own stall in a market and being able to be free. She remembered how she and Roman were banished from Angel Kingdom by Princess Autumn if you can call her a princess, she doesn't act like one nor did she deserve to be one, she banished the couple for trying to save money. 

It wasn't long before it was decided on what they should do, out of a camp of thirty only seven decided to make the journey to the Darkness Realm. The camps leader Jimmy Jacobs, Seth, Dean, Roman, Punk and their wives AJ and Galina, they had shared all the food and water between the two groups, knowing they would have to ration what they had in order to make it last the entire journey, they were at least seven days from their destination, eight allowing for anything to happen and for things to go wrong. All of them hoped the legendary sorceress would be kind to them and protect them like she had done every night since they had formed. 

In the Angel Kingdom, Kane sat up on his throne going over the conversation he had with King Paul when the made the peace treaty, the rival king had said something that was impossible, as Kane was sure the man he spoke about was dead, he ordered his personal guard to personally kill him, and hide his body so know one would ever find him, while he ordered a slave to make it look as if his brother left, of cause the slave was burnt at the stake afterwards to prevent her from telling anyone what she had been ordered to do. 

Many things were running through Kane's head, if it was true and King Paul was being honest with him then his older brother was alive and the King of Darkness Realm, but that meant his personal guard who he thought of as a friend and trusted with his life had lied to him, about killing his brother, and the blood he brought back belonged to someone or something else, rather than his older brother Mark. But on the other hand King Paul could have been lying to him in order to make him wonder and become suspicious of those he thought he could trust. He would ask is old friend to tell him the truth and question him about the event, but RVD had died years ago, he was executed for helping the Queen escape her fate, so he took her place. There was only one way Kane could see if King Paul was telling the truth or not, and that was to visit Darkness Realm and see for himself. 

“Autumn, Winter, Summer” shouted Kane his voice echoing through the hall, the guards on duty didn't dear to say “Spring” or “You forgot Spring your majesty”. It was not deemed wise considering the king wasn't known for his sense of humour but was for his cruelty and twisted mind. Kane was aware his daughters would never ignore him when he shouted their names, but he also knew Winter and Summer were most likely in the centre of their large city feeding the poor and helping those who were too weak to help themselves. His theory proved to be correct when only Autumn answered to his calls, he sighed angrily before storming from the castle to where he was sure he would find both of his missing daughters, harshly grabbing hold of one of their arms in each of his hands and pulling them roughly back to the place they called home. Once back there he tried his hardest to let go of his anger and hatred towards his wife and the missing queen, before speaking with his girls as calmly as possible. 

“Pack some things we are going on a trip to Darkness Realm” said Kane before releasing them from his presence, to do as he had asked of them, Winter and Summer appeared to be excited about their little trip, where as Autumn of normal was annoyed at anything that wasn't to do with her, Summer knew she shouldn't think about her sister as a stuck up cow but that was how she acted, like she was better than everyone else just because was the next queen, and she always made it her personal mission to make Winter and herself feel and look bad as often as possible and in front of as many as possible. 

“You messenger boy” shouted Kane frightening the young boy, to the point he was quite literally shaking, he knew it was bad to be receiving attention from two members of the royal family, one of those was the future queen and the other was the man giving him the attention right now. The King. “Go to Darkness Realm and hand deliver this to their king, only give it to the king, if you give it to anyone else then don't bother returning” said Kane his voice projected in a dark and dangerous way, the boy left as quickly as he could finding his horse and riding out immediately not wishing to be in the kings bad books, but also thankful he was allowed to leave the city for a while. He made extra care to stick to the path that was marked out and only followed the signs that had the Angel Kingdom mark on them.


	3. Fates Intertwined

Later in the day when the sun was at it's highest King Kane and his three daughters were heading to The Darkness Realm, the driver of the coach and the mini army of ten were preying for the Guardian of the Forest to protect them throughout their journey, especially going through the parts of the forest that were covered with a blanket of thick fog. Prince Jack the husband of Princess Autumn had also come along on the journey, wanting to protect his wife, but he was also a war hungry man, one that would leap at any chance at being in war again even if he himself had to start a war, like Kane and Autumn he was a twisted being who cared more about what he owned rather than the well being of others. That was the main reason why Kane had agreed to the marriage proposal when it was offered. 

When the coach began to slow, as to be expected King Kane wasn't at all that please, neither was Princess Autumn both of which stuck their heads out the opposite side of the coach, while Winter and Summer imagined what the realm they were off to visit was like, they were hoping that their ruler was much more kinder than their father, and that the people were treated better. Both had heard stories of the land, how it offered people who lived their freedom, and treated them all as equals rather than slaves, it was a place both had often dreamed of visiting along with Bright-Blade. 

“Why are we slowing down?” shouted Kane, glaring at the driver from where he was balancing out the window of the coach, from the way he acted, you would never guess that he was a king, just like you would never guess that Autumn was a princess and the next queen. Neither of them acted like they were royal nor did the deserve to be called it. It was well known that Kane had got his ruling inspirations from the cruellest of past kings, but then again Angel Kingdom had always had a cruel ruler, the only one remotely nice was their last king. Paul Bearer. Most would have thought that Kane's older brother would have been next in line, and would have preferred it to be that way, but Mark disappeared, presumed dead and Kane became King forbidding anyone from talking about his much nicer brother. 

“The Bandits are blocking the road, my lord” replied Finn, he had only been with the royal family a couple of months and already hated both the king and next queen, he got on fine with Winter and Summer, as they were kind to him and gave their condolences when his father the former coach driver died of an illness he had contracted while driving the horses somewhere, at the kings request. While their Finn had actually found out much on the missing queen, and about Summer, something he did not share with the two kind princess out of fear of punishment and upsetting them for no real reason. To this day it is still unknown what happened to three of the knights and two of the girls. Lords Kevin, Sami and Adrian and their close friends Bayley and Emma, had all disappeared in the night, the last people to see them were Princess Autumn and her fowl husband Prince Jack. 

“Move them, by any means necessary” shouted Autumn in reply, showing traits that she was going to be just like her father, self centred and cruel. When both of them got back in the carriage properly. Kane congratulated Autumn for her cruelness, something that discussed both Winter and Summer. Summer had often wondered if her father and sister had a lighter side, as they rarely showed it. Both of the kinder princess knew the only reason they were going to Darkness Realm was so their father and brother in law could see if it was worth starting a war with them. It would be highly unusual if it was for another reason or for a social call with another fellow king. 

Everyone of them travelling to the Darkness Realm from Angel Kingdom were aware that the journey would take half a day, hence why King Kane had ordered for them to leave early since they had to go through the thickest part of the forest in order to get there. The forest was funny like that, the two kingdoms that were supposed to have kind and fair hearted leaders were the other side of the thickest part of the forest to the three that had cruel and unfair leaders, it was ironic really. Each of them were also aware that the bandits called that part of the forest home, and were likely outcasts from the three cruel kingdoms, such as Helmsley, Eprea and their own, there was also a possibility that they could attack since they were technically intruding on their land, in their home. 

Elsewhere Sheamus the ruler of Bright-Blade, was planning a special celebration for the people who lived within his boarders, to celebrate the eighth anniversary since he became king of their lands and started to make the territories a better place for everyone who chose to live there both old and new. He did a celebration like this every year, inviting everyone to his castle for the ball, as normal slaves didn't exist those who wanted to help for the night were paid well for their services. Every year he threw this celebration he had hope that he would find the maiden that would become his loved wife and queen. 

He like many others who asked for Paige's help trusted in her words and kindness to help them and for nothing in return. She had told him that this years celebration, his queen would appear and make herself known to him, she would have stunning emerald eyes and hair as bright as fire. It often made Sheamus wonder what her personality would be like and whether they would be constantly arguing like Lady Natalya and her husband Tyson, they married the year before, and he was often grumpy, saying that he had married a lady of the land and yet he had not become a sir or lord like he had been lead to believe by those around him. 

Sheamus had arranged everything from transport for those who were on the edges of his land, to the decoration which he made sure he would do himself so that he felt more proud of what it turned out like. There was tables and seating around the edges and an area for people to dance, another area for the food and drinks and of cause the area for the musical people to play without being disturbed to often. King Sheamus had thought everything through, even to the point where he wouldn't sit on his throne for this night but instead let the children sit there making them feel as if they were the king and queens. He would be with everyone else instead, socialising with them and being the king he promised he would be. 

He enjoyed throwing these celebrations for his people and socialising with them, if he could he would do a celebration for everyone's birthday just to make the territories a little better. He was already a kind king, for those who died whether from natural causes such as illness or age, or even if they were part of his army and fallen in battle, he would attend their funerals just show his respects to them and gratitude for what they did, no matter how big or small it was, he gave his condolences to their families and even offered his help should they ever need it. He was the king that everyone loved and respected because he loved and respected each and every person that was in his lands. 

In the Darkness Realm, King Mark had received the letter from the messenger boy that Kane had sent, paying the boy who seemed surprised but thankful for the reward he was given. As Mark read over the letter, dread and uncertainty began to twist and mix together in the pit of his stomach. His brother had amused him dead all these years, and that was the way he would prefer to keep it, but knew he could not turn away a visiting king, no matter how much he wanted to and especially this particular king, his brother who had order him to be killed, when their father was still on the throne. If it wasn't for soldiers of Realm he now rules doing their patrols then he would have perished a long time ago. 

King Mark continued to read over the message, knowing that his fear of his brother finding out he was indeed alive was going to come true, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He knew he had to inform both of his sons and his daughter of what was to come, and who this king actually was, he was glad he didn't have any slaves here as he was sure his brother would treat them in an ill manner, he also had to inform the three Lords that comes from Angel Kingdom and the two young maidens that came with them. It would only be fair on his part since he had promise everyone in his land freedom, protection and peace. 

“Father, are you alright?” came the soft voice of Paige, she appeared to be worried for her only surviving parent she had left. It startled Mark as he hadn't heard her enter the room in which he was sitting looking over the letter. When he finally looked up he noticed Konnor and Viktor there also, it always amused him how the pair were always at Paige's side, they were her older brothers yet they were also the best choice to be her guards as they loved her and accepted that she was the next ruler. 

“I'm fine, Paige, although I am to warn you my brother Kane, the King of Angel Kingdom is on his way here with his three daughters and son in law. My brother is not a nice man, please may one of you inform the five we offered sanctuary to, the ones who came from his kingdom” informed Mark, as well as requesting that one of them inform the five that appeared not too long ago, looking tired and hungry from their journey through he forest, they had chosen not to join the bandits which surprised Paige and Viktor greatly as most who left one of the three cruel kingdoms joined the bandits, you know the safety in numbers thing. 

Two of them left after bowing, all of them were aware of their uncle Kane and also what he had ordered to be done to their father, oddly if it wasn't for that event, their father probably wouldn't have met their mother, and they weren't have been born. Paige went to find Emma and Bayley who she had become good friends with since they had arrived, where Viktor had left to find the three men who had joined their army. Where as Konnor stayed with his father and king, feeling it was duty as the oldest of the three to be there for his father. Mark showed Konnor the letter it which he had received from the messenger boy. Something Konnor carefully read over. 

“Dear Royal Family of Darkness Realm, 

I apologise for the short notice but by nightfall tomorrow I will be arriving in your kingdom with my three beautiful daughters, Autumn, Winter and Summer. As well as my son in law Jack. We wish to visit since your kingdom is one that is recommend and also one we haven't visited since I took the throne many years ago. 

I wish to see if something I was told by King Paul respectively was indeed true or just one of his tricky lies. He has recently informed me that my late brother, is actually alive and the king of your realm. I would like this to be confirmed myself, as at this moment in time I do believe that my close friend and trusted guard is telling me the truth. 

Regards King Kane of Angel Kingdom”

Back with Viktor he had found the three men in which he had been looking for, as normal a gentle expression on his features, so as to not worry them. Although he knew it was pointless as they were going to be worried when the found out what it is he was there to tell them. As normal they were caring for their horses, brushing, feeding and cleaning their stables out, and on the odd occasion when the thought no one was looking giving them a carrot or an apple to munch on, something that Viktor himself was guilty off. 

“May I speak with you three for a moment?” politely asked Viktor, he would always ask before actually speaking to them, just in case they would like to be left alone, in which case he would switch places with Paige who would get them to understand the urgency of the matter at hand. When the three men nodded and turned to him, with smiles on their faces, he let out a sigh of relief before thinking back to what it was he was tasked with in the first place. “My father has asked that you be warned, King Kane of the Angel Kingdom and his three daughter as well as his son in law are due to arrive at nightfall, he received a letter just moments ago” finally said Viktor, allowing a few moments for the information to sink in, the royal family they once served was coming here. 

“Thank you for the warning, we will be sure to be out of the way for the time they are here and wish you luck, especially King Mark” replied Lord Adrian, that was the last thing he was expecting and was absolutely sure that was the last thing both Sami and Kevin were expecting too. How were they going to stay hidden from Kane, Autumn and Jack when they were sure their was a bounty on their heads. It worried them more to think that neither Bayley nor Emma were aware, but then again they had become close friends with Paige so she would probably inform them of what is happening and a way to keep them hidden. 

Paige had indeed told Emma and Bayley that their former royal family were coming and when they would be arriving, she had also informed them of a place that Konnor had set up for situations like this big enough for all five of them to live comfortably, and plenty of food and water to last them for a couple of months if need be, there was a stable for the horses and the market was near by if they need anything, there was also a well just outside of the door for fresh water. The girls were thankful for Konnor coming up with the idea of a safe house for the five, and thanked Paige for informing them of who was coming. 

In Helmsley Kingdom, their king was still furious about the denial of his marriage proposal, How could King Mark turn down his offer? Surely there was someone else who could become queen rather than Princess Paige, what about one of her brothers surely they were eligible to become the next ruler. King Hunter was aware of Paige's magic hence why he wanted to make a union and marry her to his only son Andy in the first place. Was there another reason for King Mark's denial. Many questions were running through Hunter's head as he paced back and forth through the throne room. Was Princess Paige already married? Did she bare a child out of wedlock?. It wasn't long before Andy joined his father, wondering what he was up to, he knew how his father reacted to denial.

“What are you thinking Father?” asked Andy, knowing that he was probably going to regret asking such a thing, he normally did and still never learnt from asking such a daft question. He also knew his father would get what he wanted one way or another, honest or dishonestly. And what his father wanted right now was a union between his own kingdom and Darkness Realm through marriage. Princess Paige marriage to yours truly Andy. When Hunter turned to face his son he had the same look he wore when he made an alliance with Angel Kingdom, and when he banished people out of anger or for the fun of it. He didn't just banish one person, oh no he would banish an entire family no matter if one was ill and dying or had a new born child. That was how AJ ended up as one of the bandits, she grew up there and was the woman Andy had hoped to one day make his queen, Andy pleaded with his father to let her stay but he didn't listen and banished her and her family anyway. 

“Jamie, Joey” shouted Hunter, answering Andy's question by shouting the names of his two most trusted soldiers. One way or another he was going to ensure the union between the two, and he had already come up with a plan on how to do it. Once the two he had called for arrived and bowed to both King and Prince alike, they awaited their orders, while Andy watched on hoping his father wouldn't do anything stupid but knew deep down inside he would. “Go to the Darkness Realm, and Bring their princess here, she will marry Andy, King Mark would never wage war on his own blood, especially not his precious daughter. Do it with any means necessary, just make sure she is alive when you get her back here” ordered Hunter, Andy looked at his father with utter discuss at everything he had done, when did his father fallen to so low he would kidnap the Princess of the most powerful realm just to force her to marry. 

Andy left the throne room, slamming the door behind him making it clear that he was angry. As he walked or rather stormed down the hall he remembered AJ, how he had gotten so close to her, how much he loved her. He was going to ask her to be his queen the day he found she had been ripped away from him by none other than his own father, who had banished her. No matter how hard he tried to forget, he would always see her smiling face when he was sad, and wonder what happened to her, if she was still alive or had perished in the forest, or if she even remembered him, she could have found someone else for all he knew. He likes to imagine that she is alive and living happily in one of the others kingdoms, maybe thinking of him how he thinks of her right now. He misses her even though it had been three years since she was forced to leave. 

“What's up?” happily asked Ashley, bringing Andy out of his thoughts, who looked at his close friends and smiled sadly at them. He didn't recognise his own father any more and he missed AJ, as well as worry for the princess who was now in the firing line. Ashley knew something was wrong, as did Jeremy, Christian and Jacob. The five of them were like brothers, ever since Andy befriended them that day in the market, they had stuck together, supported and comforted each other. At one point the towns people named them The Warriors Five, just because they were always there for each other when they needed to be. 

“My father has sent Jamie and Joey to kidnap the Darkness Realm Princess, he had given them permission to do it by any means necessary as long as she is alive when they get her back here. He want me to marry her to create a union between the two kingdoms” replied Andy, seeing the shock appear on his friends faces, they knew he didn't want to marry for some political reason, and gestured for him to continue, knowing they would follow him through anything even if that meant certain death. “We have to stop them, even if it mean freeing her and returning her home, as long as they don't get her back here, we just have to make sure she is unharmed, you know with the Dark Sorceress and all coming from that Realm” added Andy, making their objective clear.

Andy had guessed that Paige didn't want to marry him either, judging by the look of her face when she figured it out. It was obviously that like him she did not wish to marry for some political reason or to create peace between two kingdoms. There was something about her that intrigued him, she had the sense of mystery about her, something that other women didn't have, he knew that she wasn't the woman for him, in his eyes that was AJ, where as he was fairly sure there was another man for Paige. Plus her brothers were very protective of her. 

As night began to fall, things had been set into motion that would intertwine the fates of some together, and change the fate of others and the direction in which the five kingdoms were going. King Kane and his family were arriving in Darkness Realm, Joey and Jamie had set out on their mission, where as the Warriors Five would follow shortly there after. King Paul was about to have a shock with the news from one his twin daughter and the appearance of one man on his door step. The celebration ball that King Sheamus had thrown was about to begin as the guests had began arriving and the music was playing. As for King Mark and the Darkness Realm, they knew something was coming, something that hadn't been brought to their lands for over five centuries, anger, hatred and war. It was time that King Mark faced his younger half brother Kane and his pasted, whether he wants to or not. Even the seven bandits that were heading to Darkness Realm were on a collision course with one of the most unexpected people, but one of them were going to be affected more than the rest.


	4. The Journey Begins

King Kane and his family had arrived when they said they would, Summer and Winter amazed how there was other little towns surrounding the main city, and also how their roads went from bumpy dirt tracks to smooth dirt tracks with signs directing visitors to the different towns and to what was called the capitol. They also noticed how their was paths for people to walk on safely without being hit by the on coming horses and carriages in which they pulled. Their was fire torches lighting the way every few meters there was another so as to not leave it completely dark for those who were new to the realm. 

When they arrived at the capitol, the roads had turned from smooth dirt ones to stone cobbles, making the sound of the horse shoes clinch against the bumpy rock, it wasn't long before the old Gothic palace came into view, with the dark wooden door and black iron decorations, the oddly shaped widows filled with either plain or stain glass. There was guards clad in black armour waiting at the bottom of the stairs of the main entrance, as to protect their royal family, at the top of the stairs were the four people in question. Kane was the first out of the carriage shortly followed by Autumn who accepted the hand of her husband for help. Then Summer and Winter who accepted the guards help when they kindly offered it to them. 

Kane of cause had noticed who the king of this realm was and by the expression upon his features it was clear that he didn't like the fact that someone he trusted had in fact lied to him, that an enemy king was indeed telling him the truth, that his thought to be dead brother was indeed alive and was the current ruler of Darkness Realm. He thought of this as betrayal beyond redemption and he could be sure the family of the once trusted guard would be the ones to pay for such an unforgivable crime. 

As ordered Joey and Jamie left Helmsley Kingdom at sunset to make their ride to Darkness Realm, they had prepared everything they maybe needing on their horses including rope, food, water, sleeping equipment were among other things that they had packed.. they knew their mission was going to be a challenge, how were they going to get into the realms palace unnoticed and out again with their hostage. Surely the Dark Sorceress would be watching over the royal family somewhere and would stop them on their attempt of their mission to protect ones from her own land. Unless of course she didn't exist, something both Jamie and Joey found highly unlikely, Joey being the one who believe in her more. 

Prince Andy and his four companions had left shortly after King Hunter retired to bed for the night, packing all the essentials they would likely be needing for the journey to the other side of the country, to stop Jamie and Joey on the quest. The five hoped they would be back in the kingdom before the average hunting trip would be over, or else they would have a lot of explaining to do, since the King and their families would be wondering where they had gotten to. All five of them were fairly sure that J&J would be on the boarders of Darkness Realm by now, which put them at a big disadvantage plus they had two of the fastest horses Helmsley Kingdom had to offer. 

At this moment in time J&J were at the boarders of the main city trying to work out how they were going to get into the palace and where the princesses bedroom was, that's when they noticed guards patrolling the perimeter of the palace and inside the palace in pairs, making their task just a little more difficult than it already was, it was only now when they had started to put their schemes into proper plans that could possible work. 

“Hopefully we can get those two guards, knock them out and borrow their gear, then we can sneak into the palace unnoticed so we can find the princess” whispered Jamie's normally the one who came up with the plans that ended badly for the pair of them. When he turned around he noticed that Joey was already wearing the black armour that the guards wore, he looked on with confusion as to where Joey had gotten the armour from. To which Joey smiled and pointed over at a dark brown wooden door with Gothic style iron decoration on it, the door that another guard was just closing and locking up for the night. 

Else where in the palace Paige was in her room looking out of the window that overlooked the forest, waiting for Hope to start circling the place where the bandits had made camp, she had been relived of her princess duties an hour ago as she would normal have by her father, he always told her she had other commitments to the bandits that were heading their way, referring to her protecting them during the nights when they rest. She had been looking out of the window for about five maybe ten minutes before Hope appeared in the sky, giving the position of the bandits away to her. A small smile spread on Paige's pale lips, at finding out where they were now camping. 

“Remember the days, of harmony. Lay your head down, upon me. Hold my hand, I dream again, war is near. It calls, into this fray, I'll think of you, my love and pray. Hold me now, this moment's ours, hold me this night” sang Paige, making her voice echo over the distant on certain words that she sang. All the time knowing that the bandits would hear her singing, letting them take it as a side that she was watching over them and protecting them from what lies with in the forest in which they currently call home. 

With the bandit camp, they were just settling down for the night, after having something to eat, AJ and Galina had set out the blankets around the fire, so that they could stay warm on this rather chilly night, around the flames of the fire. They were all sitting around the fire Seth being the one to stare aimlessly into the flickering orange and red flames like they would give him the answer to the questions that invaded his thoughts, during the silent moments. 

“Seth, you okay buddy?” asked Roman seeing that the younger man wasn't paying attention to what was being said, but staring off into the fire in a world of his own. When Roman spoke he blink a couple of times before shaking his head and looking over to the owner of the voice, still not having the slightest clue what they were on about or the question that Roman had asked. “I asked if you were alright, you seem distracted?” again asked Roman, by now the other members of the group were looking at Seth expectantly waiting for his answer, Seth looked at them as a small smile spread across his lips. 

“I was just thinking of the dream that repeats itself every night” replied Seth seeing the curiosity sparkle in his companions and friends eyes, the look that was saying tell us more. He smiled at them before looking up when he heard a bird chirping seeing the black raven once again there, before he looked back at this friends and continued. “In my dream I'm here in the forest looking around the trees when a girl with raven black hair and porcelain type skin suddenly fades through the trees, like they say the wood ninths do, a raven similar to the one that watches over us and follows us is there. This girl is wearing a long dark blueish-green dress with thin straps and what appears to be black lace and a feather collar that starts on her shoulders and goes around the back appearing over her head, she also has what appears to be these hand made gloves on also with black feathers on. She sees the raven and holds out her hand, the raven comes to her almost like it knows who she is and trusts her. She looks at me like she finally notices I'm standing there and smiles, then she puts one of her fingers to her lips, like she is telling me to be quiet and not tell anyone she is there” added Seth looking at each of them and seeing the interest spread across the features, he smiled at them in reply before continuing to tell them of what else happens in the dream that repeats it self every night, how he tells her his name and she tells him she is The Raven Queen. 

Not long after that they settle down for the night, listening to the singing voice of The Sorceress, resting up for the rest of the journey ahead of them, unaware of a shadowy figure that watches them giving them the necessary supplies they needed to finish the journey they had decided upon. The man was dressed in a floor length black leather coat and a black hat, most of his face is covered by the shadows of the night and the depth of the forest, he smiles at the two toned haired man in particular knowing what the dream means, before he disappears back into the shadows in which he had originated from. 

Back at the Darkness Realm palace, Jamie and Joey had found a way in and had so far gone unnoticed, they were looking for the Princesses quarters, knowing she had to have a room with at least a double door entrance to it. They were currently on the second floor of the palace, since they had figured the first floor was where the guests of the palace slept as they had come across the rather angry Autumn complaining that she wasn't being treated like a Princess and next queen of her land should be, like her siblings and father she had been given a room that had a single door entrance, and she had to share a bathroom with her sisters something she didn't like, she actually hated sharing anything unless of course she had a motive behind it. The pair had noticed a grant double door entrance to something, thinking it was Paige's room they entered, they were met with a member of the royal family but not Paige, Viktor looked at them from his desk rather suspiciously since he didn't recognise them, like he did with all of the night guards. 

“I wasn't informed of any new guards, who are the pair of you?” asked Viktor, in his normal wear of a cream shirt made of thin fabric and black leather pants, he had bare feet since he had already retired to his chambers for the night, he had by now stood up his chair, still uneasy as they weren't the guards normally stood outside of his room at night nor had been informed by his father of any new guards starting the night patrol, but he generally had never seem them around before which made him wonder who they were and what they were doing wondering around the palace like they had been doing. 

“We are replacements for Princess Paige's guards” quickly replied Jamie hoping that the man who looked to be one of the prince would believe him and let them get on their way. Viktor studied them for a few minutes before nodding, he knew that what Jamie had said wasn't true as he has walked passed his sister bedroom a few minutes before returning to his chambers and had noticed Edge and Christian were at the their posts, they had also spoke with him on how much they loved their job of protecting the princess and how kind his sister was to them, she allowed their wives and children to visit them when they missed their families, when he had left they were still stood either side of her door. Soon both Jamie and Joey had entered the room fully having been scared in there by the arrival of Konnor, who was just as curious to know who they were, his stern facial expression and his body language had pretty much said what he was thinking. 

“They say they are the replacements for Edge and Christian” said Viktor with a very sceptical tone to his voice. “I could have sworn I seen them about ten minutes ago outside Paige's room, and was talking with them” added Viktor, answering his twins question before he had the chance to even ask it, both of them were protective of their younger sister, she was not only the next queen to their kingdoms throne but she was also a powerful sorceress but she was pretty useless when it come to protecting herself with weapons. Konnor nodded his head to his brother turning his gaze upon the two that were supposed to be replacements, only to find the pair had disappeared, both of the boys left Viktor's chambers to see if the could see where the two intruders went. 

“They can't have gotten that far” said Konnor speaking for the first time, the worry was clear to hear in his voice, but as normal he had a plan in mind. “You go left, I'll go right, who ever sees them first gets to kick their arses” added Konnor to which Viktor nodded with a slight smirk before running the opposite way to his older twin. Elsewhere Andy and his four companions had just reached the thickest part of the forest, following the road marked out and the fresh hoof prints that at least two horses had made, they were hoping they were made by Fire-Line and Tell-Star the horses J&J rode. Andy was ahead of the other four, desperate to find them before they got back to their own kingdom with princess Paige, Ashley was at the back keeping an eye out just in case the bandits attacked unaware they were actually asleep nearer to Darkness Realm and Bright-Blade, he wasn't a believer in magic but when it comes to the forest especially the part they were travelling through he did, there was something about it that sent shivers up his spine, maybe it was just the stories of the creatures that lived within that had torn grown men to pieces that still scared him. 

Konnor and Viktor were still searching the palace for the two they now suspected to be intruders sent from Helmsley Kingdom, they had informed Jericho and Beniot who were now on high alert and on the look out for the two that for the time being were like two pins in a hay stack, they were smart enough to wear the same armour the guards wore, which wasn't helpful to those looking for them since that meant they now blended in. Viktor was just going past Paige's chambers when he noticed that both Edge and Christian had been knocked out, he ran to quickly check on them to make sure they didn't have any serious injuries other than a headache before rushing into her room, only to find signs of a struggle and her missing, normally at this hour she would be either looking out her window or sitting at her now overturned desk. He now believed their theory of the two being sent from an enemy kingdom was correct. 

Viktor charged through the candle lit stone halls, towards his father's chambers, who he suspected had just returned from giving the bandits that Paige watches over the food and water for the rest of their journey. When Viktor got there, swallowed and knocked on the door three times, before hearing his father shout enter, he took a deep breath before doing as his father has said, he sighed when he seen his father face turn from content to possibly worry, it was not very often he would visit his father at this hour, he knew his father the king was not going to like the news he was about to deliver. 

“There are two intruders, they are dressed as guards here and ran when Konnor and myself seen through their lies, when I was searching the north side of the palace for them, I found Edge and Christian unconscious and Paige missing from her room, there is signs of a struggle” said Viktor seeing anger being added to his father's facial expression on top of the worry that was already there. Mark stood and quickly made his way over to the window, signalling for the alarms to be raised, he hoped he could find her before these intruders did something to her or got her to the person who had hired them to do this. Hell would be to pay for the two who had taken her and to the person who had tasked them with doing such a thing. 

Jamie and Joey had managed to get Paige to the outskirts of the capital, where the horses were, Jamie had bound her hands to make sure she couldn't do anything and had practically pulled her most of the way there, she had fallen over at some point and ripped the bottom her dress and had cuts and scrapes to her knees and lower legs, when Jamie had stopped to pick her up, she had gotten angry at what they had done using her magic to send them backwards, while Jamie cursed at her actions Joey had understood it and knew she was only trying to protect herself as any woman would in the situation she had been put in. Due to being exhausted her magic was weak, it didn't help she couldn't protect herself very well without it. Once they had gotten to the horses, Jamie bound her legs to stop her from kicking, he quickly placed her over the shoulders of his horse gagging her to stop her screaming like he was sure she would do then they began to make haste towards the kingdom they called home. 

In Bright-Blade King Sheamus had met a lovely maiden who had come from the outskirts of the town with the farming family in which she worked for, she wore a beautiful green gown that made her emerald eyes that much more stunning and her fire red hair stand out that little more, she was constantly being followed by a man with blond hair who acted like he owned the places he walked, a little full of himself, he was arrested when he harshly pulled her along and attempted to command her to do something she didn't wish to do. Sheamus knew it then that, that particular lady was the one for him, he felt the overwhelming need to protect her from the family but more the son, who he knew all too well with the running battle he had with Tyler. As soon as he saw the incident he made his way over to the wealthy breeze family and asked to speak with them in private, to which they had agreed, not wishing to anger the king on the night of his annual celebration, he had every intention of helping the Fire Hair Beauty and he was planning on seeing it from, he took them to a private room and looked at them with their son Tyler and their three slaves. 

“My lady, what is your name?” asked Sheamus looking right at the red head, she looked around believing he had been talking to someone else but soon realised otherwise when he appeared to be looking right at her and waiting for her answer. The family in which she worked for also looked at her waiting for her to answer the king as did her two fellow room mates and the other two slave girls. She looked at the king stood before her and bowed before replying. 

“Noyra, you're majesty” she replied, not looking at the king, wonder was starting to enter her mind of why he wanted to know her name and why he had asked all of them with him to the room in which they were now standing in. Tyler too had wonder this and had voiced his thoughts, his question was not answered instead he was told to be quiet by his parents telling him to have respect for the king, as he could easily punish them or even banish them from the lands as his father King Martin would have done, although it was unlikely Sheamus would do such a thing he took more after his mother than his father, like his mother he loved and respected the people and would only give out extreme punishments for certain things. 

“Well, Noyra, you will have a permanent home here in the palace, I have seen the way Tyler here treated you, and as the law states those who mistreat a lady will spend a night in the dungeons” said Sheamus seeing the shock appear in her eyes and on her pale features at what she had just heard, he was willing to take her away from the hell she had been living and allow her to live with him in the castle, Tyler look rather angry and was about to do something when his father gave him a certain look, he knew that Tyler's actions would eventually lead to the King intervening but didn't expect it at the ball. Sheamus signalled for something or someone in which case two men appeared, they knew what they were to do and did it without asking any question. Both of them escorted Tyler to the dungeons where he would spend the night. He allowed the rest of them to return to the ball, where as Dolph showed Noyra to the chambers that would be hers while she would be living there. 

Once the ball handed ended with the chattering of the incident that took place, Noyra and King Sheamus spent most of the night talking. Sheamus had wanted to know his ward a little better and woman he knew would be his queen thanks to Princess Paige. They spoke about everything from likes and dislikes to what they seen the territories like in so many years time. Sheamus had avoided telling her he intended on making her his queen out of fear she would leave both him and the territories as Noyra had not mentioned her dreams to Sheamus, believing that she was a simple Slave girl and her dreams were just fantasies, she did not want to be spent back to the Breeze family or asked to leave by the man who had saved her. At this pint she was just happy he had saved her. It did make her curious and make her silently asked the question of Could a simple slave girl such as herself become queen like the teenage woman in her dreams had told her? She supposed only time would tell. 

After a while she retired to her new chambers still breath taken over the general size of it, it was literally the size of the small farm house that she had been forced to live in with the other two slave girls when she worked for the Breeze family. It was decorated with different colour garlands with different followers in them and a queen sized four poster bed with transparent fabric tied to each of the posts and hanging above. The wardrobe which she had been informed had been filled with old dresses which once belonged to the king's mother as well as jackets and shoes, stood in the far corner, she had also been informed by King Sheamus that it would be filled with dresses of her choosing the following day. There was a medium sized desk too with paper and ink with a feather for writing, a balcony with unimaginable views over the territories and the forest that stretched out beyond. Her dreams were starting to come true, maybe a slave girl could become queen. Once she had changed into a night dress, she snuggled under the satin and silk bed sheets and drifted into a calming sleep. Sheamus had of course sent Randy and Ryback to stand outside her chambers, after all he didn't want anything to happen to his future queen, not when he had just found her, not ever come to think of it. 

After that he himself retired to his chambers which were just down the hall from Noyra's and similar in design, accept their were shirts and trousers handing in the wardrobe instead of dresses and boots instead of ladies shoes. He too had views of the land he ruled over and the mystical forest that was beyond and separated the five kingdoms. Once he had blown the candles that lit his chambers out and close his windows to keep the draft to a minimum, he got ready for the nights sleep and drifted to sleep in the satin sheet, looking forward to what the next day would bring for him with his future queen now at this side. 

Prince Andy and the warriors four never found Jamie and Joey as they were three quarters of the way down one trail when they figured it lead to Bright-Blade they turned around quickly but by the time they had made it back to where they had started to follow the trail it was already day break, they were sure the King of their homeland was already awake and heading to Andy's room to wake him like he had done every morning for the last 19 years. Boy was he going to be angry when he discovered the letter that Andy had written to him, to let him know why he wasn't there, to make matters worse Andy could envision his father reading the letter and either tearing it up and busting a cap or accepting the story about the hunting trip and letting it go. 

The small group of five had just stopped to make rest for the time being, when the heard horses near by, it sounded like a small group was heading there way so that shot down there idea that it could be Jamie and Joey. It wasn't long before Jeremy tapped Andy and signalled for him to looked behind them just through the trees. There no more than twenty meters in front of them amongst the vast amount of trees and leaves was Jamie and Joey dismounting from their horses and starting to set up camp. Over one of the horses was a young lady with raven black hair, her hand bound and dangling over her head, when the group got closer they noticed she was still in her night gown that was torn at the bottom sticking to her legs with what looked like dried blood. 

Jamie had gone to the hose she was over and roughly pulled her down, causing a pained look to appear on her features, from that point Andy knew who it was they had and gasped when he seen her and how terribly she looked. What had they done to her? Andy looked towards his friends who like him were hidden behind the trees watching Jamie and Joey. 

“That's here, Paige, the Princess of Darkness Realm” whispered Andy just loud enough for his friends to hear him, they looked at him then at her with sympathy in their eyes, Jamie and Joey had kidnapped her during the night at the order of Andy's father King Hunter to force her to marry Andy. Joey carefully took the gag out of her mouth, after he had a mini argument with Jamie, as well as cutting the rope that bound her ankles together, she was a princess after all. 

“She is a princess Jamie, plus she has been over your horse in a rather uncomfortable position most of the night, we can at least let her stretch her legs, she wont use her magic, look at her she is tired and has being making it hard for us to get back by using what energy she had left” said Joey actually feeling sorry for her, if he had it his way he would release her, and let her go home. Paige smiled at him but when Jamie came nearer to her, she put her hands up in a defensive way, about to use her magic again when she heard the voice that was familiar to her. 

“Let her go” said Andy making his presences know to the three of them. Paige looked around to see him and his four companions, then men that were technically her rescuers were from the same kingdom as the two who had taken her in the first place. One of them the prince which she was supposed to marry, she didn't know what to think at this point but the main thought was that he had come to personally escort her back. “I said let her go” added Andy noticing how neither of them were moving to do anything that was when he realised that his father must have planned for this and given them the order to disobey him if it happened. There was nothing he could do now if that was the case. 

“Err Andy” said Christian looking around them noticing the raven haired woman was no longer with them, he smiled to himself, she had used her common sense and ran when they were distracted. He knew she couldn't have gotten far, one she was tired, her hands were bound and the other she seemed in pain when she was pulled down from the horse. When Andy looked around at him he took a deep breath before continuing. “She's gone” added Christian, Andy looked to where she was like the others did, he smiled a little, she was smarted than he first thought she her to be. She really was determined she was not going to marry anyone especially him by force. 

Paige had ran toward the area the princes and his companions had come from shouting for help, when she thought she was far enough from them where they wouldn't hear her. Once she had made it to the dirt road she saw horses stopping, one of them turning around and coming back towards her, she never seen who was riding was as she collapsed with everything fading to black before the rider got to her.


	5. One and The Same

“Help” shouted Paige repeatedly as she headed back in the direction where the prince of Helmsley Kingdom and his four companions had come from, she had found what looked to be a dirt trail, seeing horses in the distant, they hadn't long past her, maybe if she shouted again but a little louder they would hear her. At this moment she was to try anything as long as she got away from those from Helmsley Kingdom “Help me please” again shouted Paige, hearing the leaves rustling and twigs snapping from behind her, she knew they were catching up to her, when she looked towards the horses on the road she noticed one of them had turned back, by the time the rider had got her she had passed out from the exhaustion. 

The mysterious man on the black horse had gotten to Paige just after she had collapsed at first he thought she had been hit with something but not seeing any injuries expect those to her lower legs and knees and her hands bound together he suspected otherwise, her face was covered by her hip length black hair, hearing the shouting voices of at least four men come from the trees he quickly but gently picked up the young lady and carefully placed her on his horse, before he himself got on just behind her, keeping her steady and commanding his horse to return to his remaining companions who waited where he left them. Once he had gotten to them and they seen the girl, Jimmy ordered them to ride a few more minutes until the shouting behind them stops, then they would make camp and help their rescue. Their ride took longer than expected these men were persistent and determined to get back whoever this young woman was. It took them going off the tracks and into the mist of the trees for them to cease following. Within the mist and trees the seven and their new edition made camp. 

“Who is she?” asked Galina, as she and AJ tended to the open wounds on her lower legs. They had noticed she was still in her night gown, which had been ripped at the bottom, and that she was a necklace that wrapped around her neck in the style of a chocker. It was made of silver or some sort of valuable metal, they figured that she must have been at some importance, if they men after her wouldn't give up until they had gone off the tracks. AJ noticed that she was starting to flinch under the touch a little and shiver slightly from the cold. Punk passed AJ a blanket and watch as she carefully wrapped it around their new edition and also how his wife moved the girls raven hair from her face revealing her pale features. Seth stood up straight away from his spot on the ground, when he seen her questions began to run through his mind at light speed at how she could possibly be there with them. Were his dreams omens of what was going to happen? Would she recognise him? Did she have the same dreams as him? Jimmy and Dean picked up on this straight away looking at their so called Architect of the group with curiosity while Roman did as Punk had and leant down behind his wife. 

“What's up with you?” asked Dean standing up also and walking to be besides him, mainly to see what was wrong with his friend as it wasn't very often Seth would act like he was now. He like Roman considered Seth a brother, they had been through everything together, apart from the marriage bit, only Roman had done that, neither Dean or Seth had found the girl they considered to be their soul mate, most fled when given the chance, they were bandits after all and thanks to the whispered most people feared them because they were said to be bad tempered people who would attack anyone who walks into their camp site, who would rob someone and hold them at ransom. But in truth they were just outcasts from their home looking for new place to call home. Dean looked at Seth waiting for his answer and watching as the shock faded from his features to be replaced with wonder and confusion. 

“That's the girl from my dreams” said Seth almost like he was in a trance or finding it hard to believe, he didn't understand how the girl he had been dreaming about was there in front of them, it really must be some coincidence if that was even possible, the odds of her having the same dream were vitally impossible. He knew her but only as the Mysterious Raven Haired Lady that faded into his dreams throughout the forest and called the raven that protected them to her. Dean and Jimmy had surprised expressions appear on their features, and the others looked around at him wondering if it was even possible. 

“We will stay here until day break, then we will carry on with our journey, she stays here” said Jimmy looking at each of them with a look that says no questions asked. Unlucky for him AJ stood and walked over to him, her emotions clearly displayed on her slightly sun kissed features. She didn't like the way he treated women, he always believed they were weak and that they should be slaving away in her eyes he was as bad as King Kane or Paul Heyman, or the king of the land she had once come from. When he looked down at her she followed her heart and smacked him as hard as she could across the face, anger burning crystal clearly in her brown eyes. 

“She needs our help, she is injured at this moment she is helpless. We don't know who she is, but I will not leave her to the mysteries of this forest, she maybe able to help us in return. If you want to leave then go, but I'm staying to look after her” said AJ in reply she was almost shouting at him because her anger was that great, how could Jimmy Jacobs their leader just decide to leave a helpless injured woman like he had just said he was going to do? Jimmy was about to retaliate when Punk stood between his wife and their leader, he had promised he would protect her from any danger or when she was in need of it, at this moment in time he could see she needed it from their leader. Jimmy stood down when Punk appeared, he didn't want to get in battle of words or actions with one his trusted friends. He knew if he struck AJ like if he struck Galina he would end up with a war. 

“I agree with AJ” said Seth from his spot across from where their unconscious rescue was “We can't just leave her when she is as helpless as she is, and judging by the necklace and by how well kept her hair and nails are I would say she is someone in a high position” added Seth using his talent to tell is someone they helped was from the same position they all come from or one higher up. He didn't believe she was some slave girl, he believed she was at least the governors daughter, judging by how well kept she was. Dean, Roman, Galina and Punk had also made up their minds about not leaving her there when she was in need of help. Jimmy angrily agreed since he was out numbered and he didn't want to take the tracks alone, Roman was the navigator of the bunch without him or Dean sixth sense he was have perished a long time ago. 

Jimmy had stormed off somewhere in an attempt to calm down, he didn't want to add another girl to his group but it didn't look like he had any choice, he just needed a little time to himself to come to terms that he had been outnumbered on a decision for the first time since he became the leader of the bandits. AJ and Galina were setting up the beds for the night, Punk was on guard where as Roman and Dean were near by looking for wood to burn so they could keep warm. Seth had been put in charge of protecting the young lady he had rescued, at this moment she was lying on him both had the same blankets wrapped around them, he was trying to use his body heat to keep her as warm as possible, it wasn't long after that she woke up, calm at first but them jumping when she heard voices and feeling what she was resting her head on moving up and down like it was breathing. 

“Hey you're awake” spoke Seth, smiling at her in a comforting way. “I heard you calling for help, and went back to get you, you had already passed out by the time I got to you” added Dean from behind her, filling her in on how she had gotten to be with them. She looked around at everyone of them but more at the man she had been leaning on, a hit of recognition flashing in her eyes and showing on her pale features. She had seen him before, his two toned hair and dark brown eyes looked so familiar to her. Paige smiled at him and the other that were around the small camp. “What's your name?” asked Seth more out of curiosity he could understand why she was starting to back up a little, he would do the same if he woke up in the company of people that were complete strangers. She didn't attempt to make a run for it so he might as well ask what her name was. 

“Paige, and thank you for coming back for me” replied Paige looking around at Seth when she said thank you, he had heard her calling for help and did a noble thing by going back to help her. “You look familiar to me, have me met before?” asked Paige turning around to face the man she had been resting again, the man that had greeted her when she woke up. She smiled at him trying to place where she had seen him but was unable to at this moment. Seth only looked at her wondering if she did have the same dreams as he had or if they had met somewhere once before and not took much notice until now? “You're the man that always in the forest from my dreams, the one who is always standing there when I get there looking at Hope and the moon shimmering in the sky” added Paige placing where exactly she had seen him, and also answering his question whether she had the same dreams too. He nodded his head as if confirming what she had been saying and smiled at her although neither knew what it meant. 

“Hope?” asked Seth confused as to who Hope was, whoever it was he was apparently watching them in the dreams, she looked at him and smiled before looking up into the tree tops, seeing the raven there, she held out her arm to the bird, her smile got brighter when the raven came to her.”Hope is the raven” said Seth shock lacing his voice, he was more confused as he had heard the stories that the raven belonged to the Dark Sorceress of the realm they were heading to. The others too looked on confused as to why the raven of a powerful sorceress would go to someone else from the realm, they had ye to put the clues that were right in front of them together, as most imagined this sorceress to be an old woman who need a walking stick to walk about, who wore old patchy dresses and a black coat with greying hair, yet the raven went to a girl in her late teens, with long raven locks and pale porcelain skin, it brought several questions to mind for those who had just witnessed the bird go to her. 

“That raven is supposed to belong to the Dark Sorceress?” said Roman totally confused, the sorceress was supposed to be powerful and one of the oldest in history, the teacher to the guardian of the forest, was Paige related to her somehow? Or did the raven just trust her. Paige smiled at them knowing the stories and they were right the raven did belong to the sorceress, but that was her. Apparently neither of them had noticed the obvious signs that were pointing to that conclusion it was either that or they were just oblivious to what was screaming them in the face. The other option being they noticed and followed those clues but didn't believe what was indeed staring them in the face. At that moment Jimmy decided it was time he made his presence known as he had witnessed everything, he made himself known by answering the question. 

“She isn't related to sorceress, she is The Dark Sorceress” said Jimmy being the first and apparently the only one to figure it out or come to the terms of what all the signs were pointing to. “Think about, the stories say a woman with black hair, pale skin, who the raven that protects will come to, she is all of them and judging by the night gown or what's left of it she is from the same realm as the sorceress” added Jimmy, Seth looked at her unable to believe the girl he had shared dreams with was the legendary sorceress, AJ and Galina were still putting the pieces together while trying to come to the conclusion that Jimmy had, Dean looked on shocked that his brother had rescued the Dark Sorceress, she was powerful yet seemed so vulnerable at the time Seth went back for her. Roman only gave a small laugh out of nerves and Punk looked like he had known but chose not to say anything. 

“You are right, I am the sorceress but I mean no harm to those who mean none to me, if I wanted to do something to any of you, I would not have used my magic to protect you during the nights or sent Hope to follow you. I also would have not convinced my father to provide you with the things you need to complete your journey to the safety of our realm” replied Paige explaining that she didn't mean them any harm, after all they had saved her, even if Jimmy did want to leave her behind. Paige had not mentioned that she was also the princess of the realm they were heading for. “I can guide you there safely and make sure you are rewarded for you help in my return” added Paige, she didn't want to harm them nor did she seen any reason to, they had done nothing but showed her kindness since they found her and helped her when she was in trouble. When she realised she was still in her night gown, she used her magic to lift the leaves around her in a tornado type way, when they settled on the ground again, she was no longer wearing her night dress but was in a floor length black dress with a corset around her torso, with thin black see through material as full length sleeves, she was wearing something similar in style to AJ and Galina just in black. 

“How did you end up out here? If you don't mind me asking” asked Punk, he was curious as to how she ended up out there, after all he would have thought that the Dark Sorceress could have protected herself but apparently he was wrong. He was still trying to get over the fact that she wasn't some old woman as most of them had expected, they over looked the part where it said she had black hair. But instead of the old woman they got Paige, he wasn't even sure if she was immortal like the stories he had heard said she was. Paige looked around at him and smiled, feeling like she owed them that and much more for the help they had all given her. 

“King Hunter ordered two of his mercenaries to kidnap me in order to force his son Prince Andy and I to marry. I'm useless when it comes to sword battles and only have basic skills in hand to hand combat. My magic is my only source of defence but even that has its limits” answered Paige, explaining why she had passed out like she had and why she appeared so defenceless. She looked around them and noticing a confused look upon most of their faces. “You want to know why me and not the princess?” asked Paige as they nodded she took a deep breath, knowing this was going to come at an even bigger shock to them. “Because the princess and I are one and the same” added Paige revealing that she was at the highest status for a woman to be other than queen in her kingdom. 

In Eprea Empire, King Paul Heyman was having a few problems of his own with the man in his twenties that had appeared and claimed that he was the kings illegitimate son, a result of an affair around the same time the queen was pregnant with their twin daughters. He was also having problems keeping Princess Nikki away from the stable boy, John Cena. He had forbid her from going near the stables and also him from talking to his daughter, in order to keep them separate he put John in charge of Sir Daniel Bryan's horse, as well as his second daughters Brie's. Unfortunately his plan wasn't working very well, he knew if Nikki married this stable boy then their blood line would be classed as unpure by the allying kingdoms, he wasn't willing to risk that and had arranged for the kings he had allied with to come and visit. He was determined to find a prince to marry Nikki, he had given up trying to marry her to Viktor or Konnor from Darkness Realm, much like Hunter he got his request denied but from the boys themselves instead of the king. 

“You say your mother was Myra?” asked King Paul, to the boy who claimed be his son from the affair he had many years before. The young man nodded to the question asked, he believed his mother and was determined to get the man that was his father to accept him. After all he knew he would eventually be needed. “You also say your twenty five?” again asked Paul knowing that this boy was the boy that his mistress had given birth to, all those years ago. He could see a little bit of himself in the eyes of the boy that stood before him. Paul was there at the birth of his son and knew of a birth mark on his right arm. “Show me your right arm” demanded Paul watching as the boy showed his arm, there near the shoulder was a birth mark that was shaped like a sword. Paul smiled for the first time since Brie married, his illegitimate son had finally returned to him, but now he felt guilty for sending him away, he should have had faith the world was a strange place and he didn't trust in it like he had promised when he spent Brock and his mother away. 

“Welcome to the family Brock” said Brie, she was the nicer one of the two and found out about his existence a few years ago, she knew he would return one day and had decided then that she was going to welcome him to their family, like he had always been part of it and hadn't been sent away. She smiled at him and hugged him, showing her kind nature. “I am Brie, the younger one of the twins and this is my husband Sir Daniel Bryan” added Brie, introducing herself and her husband, she had always wondered what her brother would look like, now that question had finally been answered. 

“How is it you allow a man you don't know in to our family, yet you will not allow me to marry the man that I love?” asked Nikki already mad at the sudden appearance of the man that was her so called brother, she had not been told when Brie found out, she felt as if she was the last to know. Paul looked at her in anger not believing she was acting like this because he had returned and she was not allowed to marry the man that she thought she was in love with, Paul knew that Nikki acted like a spoilt child when she didn't get it her way, that being another reason why he refused her request to marry the stable boy. “Well, you said to us when we were growing up, people marry for love and yet now years later, I am refused the right to marry the father of my child and the man I love” added Nikki not intending to let the bit about her pregnancy slip out, she hadn't told anyone about that but John since he was the father. Brie looked on totally shocked, Paul more in anger where as Brock stood next to Brie in utter confusion at what was going on. 

“To your chambers now” shouted King Paul, sending Nikki away once she had left he got the attention of one of the guards. “Bring me the stable boy that impregnated my oldest daughter NOW” shouted Paul, discussed with his daughter for her actions, she was nothing like her mother who he had hopped both of his daughters would take after, that wasn't a good thing in anyway he looked at it. Why couldn't she have been more like her sister who was like her mother in almost every way, she was kind, loving, balanced, marrying a knight of his army, and waiting until they were both ready to have children. Brie soon left after showing Brock the castle that was now his home as well as theirs and answering any question he might have had including those on Nikki and the situation at hand, she showed him to his chambers before leaving him to settle down. When her husband returned with John Cena in tow. 

At Bright-Blade, King Sheamus had once again been talking with Noyra, revealing he had been told about her coming and that he intended on making her his wife and queen if she was willing to accept. She gave him the opposite reaction to what he was expecting considering it was a proposal. Instead of running for the door and out of his palace as he had expected her to do, she practically jumped on him with a smile and laughter, she in returned confessed about the dreams of a raven haired woman telling her about the future where she would rule along side a fiery haired king, and become his wife. Sheamus knew who she had spoke of and made a mental note to really thank Paige when he seen her again. 

A messenger from Darkness Realm was let into the palace, the messenger was the younger one of the two princes. Viktor who had personally volunteered to deliver the message his father had. He bowed to King Sheamus and Noyra, Sheamus knew it was important since it was one of the princes who had come to him instead of the normal messenger, plus the look of worry, sadness and anger in Viktor's eyes gave it away that something was seriously wrong and it was to do with a member of his family, although unsure which one, Sheamus guest it was something to do with King Mark, as he couldn't see any other reason why one of the princes would come out all this way just to deliver a message to him. 

“King Sheamus, my father asks you to keep a close watch on your boarders for two or more men from Helmsley Kingdom. My sister Princess Paige was abducted last night from her chambers, at this point she is still missing, my father the king his unable to track her whereabouts but refuses to think the worst has happened” said Viktor relaying the message from his father, Sheamus's reaction gave it away, that he was not in a good mood, she helped him find happiness and now she was missing, fate was not very kind to the woman that had helped him so much. Noyra looked between the two of them wondering what was happening and if she could help in any way, she wasn't one to sit around doing nothing and being useless, like she felt she was being right now. She mirrored Paige's own personality in that way. Paige was never one to sit around when she knew people needed her help, hence why she protected the bandits when they travelled from dawn to dusk and protected them while they slept at night. 

“Tell your King Mark, I will keep an eye on the boarders and if she enters the land, Noyra and myself will personally make sure she is returned safely back to you. I will also bring the men responsible for her disappearance so you may decided upon their punishment” replied Sheamus, he was unable to believe what had happened, he was wrong which member of the Darkness Realm royal family prince Viktor had come about. His plans on taking Noyra to the Darkness Realm to meet their close allies was out the window for now, or at least in a happy way. As soon as Viktor left the palace, Sheamus put a protocol in place where Soldiers that knew the princess would be on the look out on the boarders in case she should come their way with her captures. 

Given the situation at hand King Kane had decided to return home with his three daughters. Although he had plans for at least one of them. When his back was turned to his brother, a smile graced his lips at his older brothers suffering. Autumn was happy that she was leaving a place she found horrible as there was no such thing as neglect or cruelty there, Summer and Winter on the other hand didn't want to leave, they felt that the could be at peace there, where they didn't have to feel guilty for those their father brought suffering and death too, mainly because what their father brought to his own people was none existent there. It was making the pair of them think, did they really want to return to a place where cruelty, neglect, suffering, pain and death were an every day thing for hard working people, when they had found a place where suffering and pain was only brought upon those in a prison for the crimes they had committed. 

Once they were back in the carriage that would be taking them back home, Kane and his heir Autumn sat one side, trying to hide their wicked smiles that something like this could have happened, once the carriage was far enough away from the palace they let their amusement show through their laughter and their true personalities. As soon as the carriage started to leave the old Gothic city it became clear to Kane that neither Winter or his youngest daughter Summer didn't want to leave the peaceful realm, this fact had also become apparent to his oldest daughter too. When Autumn noticed something like this it wasn't long before something happened, that evidently resulted in a death or a disappearance. Like Summer's best friend Sasha, she had dreams of leaving the kingdom, she mysteriously disappeared around about two weeks later she was found on the boarders of the kingdom with her throat slit, she had also been tortured and her heard had been removed, that incident involving Autumn alone almost killed Summer. She had no doubt in her mind that she would happily do it to her as well. 

On the way home Summer started thinking of a way to escape the kingdom that only brought sorrow, she met her cousin who had evidently disappeared. She wanted to live in Darkness Realm with her family members that were more like her and Winter. They were dark in style but their were the darkness realm after all, so it made sense for them to be. She wanted to be with them, they were kind, loving and passionate for their people, like she and Winter are to the people of her father's and soon to be Autumn's Kingdom. In her eyes it was either escape or disappear and end up dead. She was sure that Winter too had come to this conclusion and was thinking the same as she was. It was their only option especially against their demonic father and sadistic older sister.


	6. Future In Motion

It had been a few days since Paige had woken up in the company of the bandits that were heading to her realm, they had asked her a few questions and Seth had been teaching her how to defend herself using weapons whilst bounding with her, she had proven to have a rather deadly aim when it come to using a bow and arrow. The small group had continued their travels at night with Paige doing as requested and telling them stories of the land in which she had called her home, telling them of the markets that sell anything from gem stones to fine fabrics even pottery and weaponry. It sounded like the place of dreams to those who knew of it and to those who wished to settle there like AJ and Galina who had spent years travelling from one place to another in an attempt to find a place where they could have a proper home and live freely. 

At this particular time the bandits were just entering Darkness Realm, as the dirt path roads had turned into amazingly crafted stone cobbled roads as soon as they had left the forest boarders, there were small villages, and places to feed horses and even get water from as they past. Galina who was on the back on Roman's horse smiled to herself at seeing how different the realm was to those she had been to before, there wasn't a sense of fear and dread here, but here there was peacefulness, AJ to must have felt it as she smiled and hugged her husband just a little more than she usually would while riding on the back of the same horse. Paige was on the back of Seth's horse directing him where to go, smiling wide that she was back in the place she loved. 

“This place is amazing” expressed Dean, looking around at all the thatch top homes and sustainable shops, even seeing the pavements for people to walk on so they weren't hurt by passing horses. He even noticed how happy the residence were, how they all had smiles place firmly on their lips, how they were well looked after and had a choice on what it was they did for their livelihood. Paige looked around to him and smiled, she knew that he would be happy here they all would if they chose to stay that is. 

“Look there it is. Home” suddenly said Paige, pointing to the Gothic palace visible in the distance, the flags were moving in the slight breeze. As they drew closer they could see the detailed stained glass windows in unusual shapes, and how each person had a home whether it be near the palace or near the boarders, they had yet to spot someone who was neglected or homeless. Once they reached the steps leading to the main entrance of the palace they were met by several relieved looking people each with a smile. There was a blond woman stood with a man with reddish hair, the other side of the top steps stood two men in black armour each looked relieved to see that Paige was with the new arrivals, and then in front of them stood an ageing man who appeared to have been under a lot of stress for many years. 

Dean dismounted from his horse as did Jimmy turning around to see the girls being helped of the horses by the men who rode the ones in which they rode with. By the time they had all dismounted the ageing man was almost at the bottom of the stairs looking to each of them but his gaze resting of the figure of his youngest child and only daughter, seeing that she was okay and unharmed was one thing for her to be back in the place where she was safest was what brought a true smile to his lips, along with bandits he had lost track of a few days prior to. 

“Father” said Paige, walking forward and hugging him, she had missed him and her two brothers, she knew they would worry until she was returned to the kingdom. “The group of bandits behind me, saved me from King Hunter's men, I believe they should be rewarded for their help in my safe return” added Paige, seeing the bandits with Paige raised a few questions, making him wonder if she was the reason why he couldn't track them. He nodded at all of them and motioned for them to follow them into the palace in which he and his family called home. 

Once inside Paige left to get changed, Emma following behind her, still unaware of what was planned for her, Paige's disappearance had put a halt to any plans which was understandable since she was the heir to the throne and one of the kings three children. Once they were back in Paige's chambers, Emma hugged her tightly, she had been thinking the worst had happened, her worries were put to bed when she had reappeared a few minutes prior, proving her husband Sami to be right. 

In the Bright-Blade territories thing were moving fast, King Sheamus had offered marriage to Noyra an offer that she had happily accepted, now they were currently arranging their marriage. They would be visiting Darkness Realm later on in the day to deliver the good news, unaware they they were going to be receiving some as well. Sheamus had been worried when he was informed the future Queen of Darkness Realm had gone missing, but none the less they had agreed to go when they received an invitation to a ceremony that Paige herself had arranged before her untimely disappearance. Noyra had also expressed her wishes to visit the land, as she hadn't been there before, she had heard the stories of the freedom and about the alliance that was between the land she would rule along side King Sheamus and the realm she was now going to visit.

At this moment in time Noyra was looking at the different fabrics before her trying to decide which would be best for her wedding dress, since she had been there with Sheamus, he had gotten dresses made for her, her time as a slave was now over and a distant memory, he had saved her and treated her like a princess, like his equal. King Sheamus looked after her, something that was once a far away dream was now her reality, she could never repay Sheamus for what he had done for her or the kindness he had shown her, she was to be his queen, he had given her everything and in return she was would be at his side as a caring and loving wife and a fair ruler just as he has been. She had settled on the design of the wedding dress just not the fabric to be used to make it. 

“Are you okay there My Lady” asked Layla, she had come from the Darkness Realm at Sheamus's request, he had arranged transport there and allowed her to stay in the palace, she was the best dress make he could think og. She made all of Queen Michelle's dresses before her death, even made her burial, she had also made all of Princess Paige's dresses and some of Emma's dress, they were all unique. Layla was truly talented at what she does, and even offered train Kelly Kelly to do the same in the territories. 

“I'm fine Layla just trying to decide what fabric to use” replied Noyra, Layla smiled in reply, this was the hardest part of making wedding dresses, the bride pricking out the right material that would make her feel like she was a goddess. She was lucky when it come to princess Paige as she had her trust so when the time come Layla would make the dress in the colours required for a wedding. Paige had taken Emma to her when she was going to get married to Sir Sami. Emma didn't know what was best so asked her on advice, the dress looked perfect on Emma, even better Emma loved the dress and still has it in her closet, princess Paige paid her but surprisingly King Mark paid her double for her work and explained that Paige had planned something that would put Emma at great importance. Layla had kept the secret since then not sharing it with another soul. 

“These fabrics are native to these territories my lady, may I suggest visiting my shop when you and King Sheamus go to my homeland. I have fabrics there from all five kingdoms, It would give you a wider range to choose from” replied Layla seeing the smile appear on Noyra's features at the opportunity that arose for her. Noyra nodded in response, shaking Layla's hand not believing that this was happening and still thinking it was a dream of some sort. If you went up to her two weeks ago and told her she was going to marry the king and become queen, she would have told you to come back to reality, she was a salve girl, yet a week after the ball she was preparing for her wedding to him. Sheamus joined the women after that, he was still smiling that he had the priest and the church arranged, and that her coronation was in the woks to. He had asked Layla to make her coronation dress too, he really would be lost without Layla and her amazing talent in the art of dress making. 

With Kings Hunter, Paul and Kane, they had made an alliance. All agreeing that they would bring war to Bright-Blade and Darkness Realm, Kane was attempting to take war there simply because his brother had got what he didn't a male heir, nobody had told him that a male couldn't take the throne of Darkness Realm only a female could. They had planned to hide in the forests and attack when they least expected it, kidnapping the girls that were royalty in order to force King Sheamus and Mark to step down and relinquish control of their kingdoms to one of the three kings. 

Winter, Autumn, Nikki and Brie were talking about the events that had happened over the past couple of days. Nikki not being able to marry the father of her unborn child and the fact she may have to give her child to the family of the father. They also spoke about Autumn allowing her father to abandon her youngest sister Summer at the edge of Darkness Realm, while she held back Winter to prevent her from helping Summer in any way, as well as laughed at the tears of both sisters and confusion of Summer at what was actually happening. Brie had bounded with Brock and was discussed to hear what King Kane had done to one of his own children, just leaving her helpless in a land that she didn't know, she thought her father was ruthless at times but he was like it to protect Nikki and herself as well as Brock now, where as King Kane simply abounded Summer for no other reason than she was too nice for the kingdom in which he had created and the one that would go on to Autumn. 

“My father wont let me marry John Cena, the father of my unborn child. Instead he has locked him in the dungeons with barely enough food and water to live and given me a choice. Either give my child to the family of John when it is born or not be recognised as one of the princesses of the kingdom” said Nikki, still angry about the choice she was given, she was not going to give up her child. The child was a sign of love between her and John. When she was checked out by a female doctor she was told she was five months along and that she was going to be having a baby girl. She had told John who was pleased but thinking about what was to come and his fate if he was not allowed to see Nikki or his daughter when she was born. Brie had revealed her secret, she too was expecting her and Sir Daniel Bryan's first child, she had hidden her pregnancy from everyone with the dresses she wore, but gave it away when she had sharp pains one morning while enjoying breakfast with her family. 

The pair were expecting a son in about two months time, she had only revealed it to her father and sister when she had the pains at breakfast and became worried about the welfare of her child. He congratulated them not seeing it as a crime since she was married. To Nikki's surprise both Brie and Daniel offered her a deal. They would adopted Nikki's daughter so she could still see her and bound with her, Nikki was currently thinking about it, that ways she would have the best of both worlds, she would still get to know and bound with her daughter, and she would still remain royalty of the kingdom, but it would also mean that John would miss out of seeing his daughter grow up. 

“You think that is bad, Summer out sister was abounded by our father on the way here, he stopped and pulled her from the carriage. Gave her food and water then left her there. She was confused and in tears. Winter here was helpless to help her poor helpless favourite sister, since I held her back. Our father said both Summer and Winter were a disgrace to the family name, that both of them were better of in Darkness Realm, but he needed one back home so it didn't look suspicious” said Autumn, she was the oldest of the three daughters of Kane but by far the more cruel one, which didn't even bare thinking about when it come to her as the Queen of Angel Kingdom, especially with her husband ruling along side her as king. 

“She didn't deserve to be abounded like that. Just because you can't have everything your own way doesn't mean you can act like a spoilt brat all the time. And you could have acted more like an older sibling and helped her instead of holding me back laughing the entire time” shouted Winter, still upset by what happened and worried about what had become of her beloved baby sister, she wanted to think that someone from Darkness Realm had found her and took her to their uncle Mark, but part of her mind was telling her something bad happened to her, since Prince Jack Autumn's husband lingered behind when they left Summer behind, making her fear the worst, that he had done something to her. Once again Autumn just looked at her sister and laughed at what had happened, laughing at Summer's fate and Winter's pain. 

“You bitch” shouted Nikki looking right at Autumn anger burning in her eyes. “Summer is your sister, you should be worry about her hoping she is okay. Instead you held back your other sibling laughing at the pain of both of them and saying Summer deserved her fate, you are not what makes an older sibling and you deserve to rot in hell” added Nikki just as loud, and no longer able to hold back her emotions, how could Autumn do that to both of her younger sisters like they meant nothing to her. When she was given the choice by her father Brie spoke to Daniel and they decided together they would adopt her child so she could still bound and know her own daughter. 

Back in Darkness Realm, the small group of bandits were in the throne room with King Mark and Prince's Konnor and Viktor. They had shown their respect by bowing and curtsying to them. Mark was sat in his throne smiling at them, thankful that they had brought his daughter home unharmed, where as Konnor and Viktor stood either side of him just thankful they had found her and rescued her from the men of Helmsley Kingdom. Mark looked at each of them already deciding on their award, he couldn't think of a better way to repay them for what they had done. He would be eternally thankful. 

“Thank you for bringing Paige home. I am forever in your debt, as a reward I will grant you anything you ask for within reason. Please say how I may thank you” spoke Mark his voice echoing around the large room. All of them appeared to be surprised at the kindness they were being shown. When they looked at him he only smiled a genuine smile fully aware of where they come from, as did Konnor and Viktor, it was their idea to grant them what they wished, since it was hard to put a price of returning a princess home. 

“Your majesty, myself and my husband would like to live peacefully in your lands” said AJ, she smiled at him and both of the prince's, not believing how kind they were, they were allowed to choose what they wanted as a thank you. “As I am sure Galina and Roman would also want” added AJ seeing Galina nodding her head, she had found her peaceful land of freedom she had so often dreamt about, it was Darkness Realm, a land of freedom and magic as well as myths and legend. King Mark looked at the two couples and smiled that was four he heard from, now for the remaining three, he looked to Jimmy who still looked as if he was coming to terms with the reward part. 

“If It is granted my lord, I would like to see my friends here happy, whilst I try and find my happiness. As beautiful as your land is my lord, I do not believe my happiness can be found here” said Jimmy surprising his companions and friends. He knew this was the land that could give them what they had dreamed of, as well as their freedom but he had not found the pull to make him want to stay in the realm like the others had, he believed it was either in Angel Kingdom or the Bright-Blade Territories. 

“I would just like a place where I can settle down, and feel like I belong there without fear on what the future will bring” replied Dean, he didn't want much, he was surprised when Jimmy had said he didn't want to stay here, but he didn't want to be greedy and ask for gold and a mansion, so he simply settled for being allowed to stay and find the place where he belonged, the place where he could be himself and find something he enjoyed doing, rather than living off the land wondering if he was going to make it through the day that was ahead or even if he was going to wake up the following morning. 

“I do not want anything, just being in your land my lord has given me what I wanted. I only ever wanted a place where I could be free and where I belong. Coming here I feel like I have lived here for my entire life” said Seth he didn't want anything, other than being able to get to know Paige and keep in contact with her. The door to the throne room suddenly opened revealing a tall blond woman standing there, she looked exhausted, her clothes were torn, she was covered in dirty and what looked like to be dried blood as well as being a complete mess. She walked closer uneasy on her feet, Viktor walked up to her, the woman collapsed just as she reached Viktor who caught her before he hit the floor and hurt herself more than she appeared to have done already. 

“I will grant all of you what you wish, but for now feel free to to stay here in the palace and have a look around I'm sure Konnor here will be more than happy to show you around. Viktor take Summer to her chambers” said Mark surprising them all once again when he said they could stay in the palace for the time being, and they could look around it. “All of you may leave to explore expect for Seth, who I wish to speak with in private with my daughter” added Mark allowing them to leave dismissing Konnor with them. Konnor had to admit he was expecting them to ask for more than they did, considering they returned the princess and his youngest sibling. Not long after they left Paige entered the throne room, in a black dress the same one she wore in the dreams, she curtsied to her father and smiled at Seth who she stood beside. 

“I know about the dreams you two have been having. It is part of a spell Queen Michelle my late wife cast in order for the heir to find the man who will rule beside her. She cast it as a way to make sure her daughter Paige would find someone who would treat her well as well as the people of this kingdom” said Mark explaining it seeing the shock appear on Paige's face, they were brought together by a spell that her mother had cast, even in death her mother was still helping her. “Now Seth, I'm not sure if you are aware of the law here, but if you are then you would know that neither Konnor or Viktor can take then throne. I am willing to to let you be with Paige, but you have to prove you are worthy to rule along side her” added Mark getting straight to the point as he always did, he was never one for treading lightly around something, he would just tell you straight while being honest at the same time. Seth looked at Paige, was this really happening, he was allowed to be with the woman he had bonded with, the woman he had literally dreamt about, was he really just given her fathers blessing to marry her?

“Thank you my lord, but what if I do not want to become king or Paige does not wish to be queen?” simply asked Seth, unaware of how this land worked, he had understood that the law stated that a female heir must take the throne, but who was to take her place if she didn't want to be queen, would she have to bare the burden of being the responsible ruler for the entire kingdom even when she didn't want to. Mark looked to Paige and nodded, giving her the signal to tell him and explain how their kingdom works. 

“It is my choice whether I become queen. If I choose not to then, I must find someone who I deem fit to be worthy to take my place. Even if I choose not to become queen I would still be allowed to call this palace home as would the man whom I marry. Plus I already have my replacement, should I choose not to” said Paige answering his question, he was surprised the royalty got the choice in this realm, but then again it is different from the remaining ones, so it would make sense why that too can not be different. He smiled at Paige wondering what life would hold for them if they should tie the knot in marriage, he was actually wondering what Paige's mother was like, she must have been powerful in the art of magic to cast the spell she did. 

Noyra and King Sheamus had started their journey to Darkness Realm. They shared the carriage with Layla who had Kelly Kelly sat next to her, he really was thankful for Layla, she had agreed to making the perfect wedding dress for his soon be queen and she had come up with the idea of training someone from his own kingdom to do the same profession as she does and even had several challenges in mind, including the one that would decided whether or not she would graduate from her training. Kelly Kelly had already shown an interesting in dress making, always adding a bit of patch work to the skirt of a dress or a bit of ribbon to the sleeves. She wanted to do something that no one else could do, she saw dress making as that. 

Their journey would only take a few hours, and it was the ceremony that Paige had arranged tonight, Layla had informed them she had already made the dresses. Everyone was aware of the ceremony/celebration but no one knew what it was for apart of the royal family members. At this moment in time everyone was convinced it was for the safe return of Princess Paige, or to say that one of the three royal children were going to get married which was long awaited especially from Viktor and Konnor who most would have thought would have been married by now.


	7. War is Coming

King Sheamus and his soon to be queen Noyra had arrived into Darkness Realm along with Layla and her new apprentice Kelly Kelly, Paige was showing Seth around the palace, as well as answering any questions he might have, she also had a few surprises for AJ and Galina since they had spoke about their dreams, she thought it was about time more than one of them came true, her father had agreed with her idea when she proposed it to him, as he had when she told him who she had chosen to take her place. Sheamus had introduced everyone to Noyra explaining that she was his wife to be and that she had often wished to visit Darkness Realm. Sheamus had also took it upon himself to thank Paige when he found out she had been return safely for using her power to foresee his upcoming wife since he had given up on hope that it would ever happen. 

Later on in the eventing saw Paige in her chambers with Emma, looking forward to the nights events, one it would be revealed to everyone that she was now going to marry, although it was not a prince as most would likely expect but someone else entirely. Emma was dressed in a beautiful floor length violet dress, with jewels around the neckline, and the base of the sleeves, similar in style to the ones of the Tudor women. Where as Paige was to wear a long black dress that had blue silk underlay to it, with beaded strapped sleeves and a small crown placed in her neatly done hair. Both women looked stunning. The former bandits were all in the castle dressed as men of honour, well all apart from Jimmy who had departed ways after receiving some treasured jewels and coins, as well as enough food water and equipment to last him for his journey. 

AJ was going to attend the celebration ceremony with her husband Punk, who had linked arms with her to say that he was hers for the evening and the rest of their time as man and wife, Roman had done a similar thing with Galina, always there to make sure she was alright, and smiling that he was finally able to give her the life and marriage that she deserved rather than the one they were dealt. Seth and Dean were stood by waiting for the person they were going with. Seth had yet to tell them who his actually was, saying it was a surprise, and Dean didn't have one but was waiting to see if one of the single women would be his date for the evening. It wasn't long before Emma and Sami walked past and smiled at the pair before entering the throne room that had been turned into a room for the celebration this evening. Not long after two female voices could be heard, Seth smiled to himself recognising one of the voices as his date, the however he didn't know. 

“Well don't you boys scrub up well?” said Paige walking over to them and gently hugging AJ and Galina, smiling at the boys. “AJ, Galina, Punk, Roman, Seth, Dean I would like to introduce my cousin Summer, Summer there are six of the seven that brought me home” added Paige introducing Summer to the ones she considered her saviours, she heard Summer quietly say hello to each of them, a nervous smile stretched on her lips. “Dean, Summer here was wondering if you had a date for tonight?” asked Paige after a small awkward silence, he looked surprised at first but soon put himself back together to answer the princess. 

“Err no, it was short notice and you are the only woman I know from this realm” replied Dean wondering what this was about. He was going to ask someone who came alone to be his date but if he had caught on to how the girls were thinking then he wouldn't need one. Summer smiled at him a little more than walked over to him, while Seth took to standing besides Paige. The others looked at each other and started to go over to the entrance where they would be announced. To their surprised they were announced as Lady AJ and Sir Punk as well as Lady Galina and Sir Roman. 

“Well since you don't have a date and I wasn't up for going with Konnor or Viktor I was wondering if you would be my date?” asked Summer seeing Dean's eyes light up when she asked him, Paige and Seth tried to hold back their laughter but were failing to do so quite miserably, it wasn't long after that that Dean replied but was just as curious of who Seth's date was since he still hadn't found out and there was a good chance Paige would be going with one of the lords or another of her suitors. Summer and Dean entered with the announcing like everyone else did theirs being Princess Summer and Sir Dean. 

“Introducing Princess Paige and her faïence Sir Seth” said the man at the door, his voice echoing through the room, causing everyone to look up at them, the remaining former bandits look up in surprise as Seth hadn't mentioned that he was going to marry Paige. It wasn't long before the entire room erupted into clapping shortly followed by chattering, it was amazing there was dancing with music, everyone was having fun but that was not the only surprise coming. It felt odd for the pair to have most eyes on them, especially Seth he had always been a man to go unnoticed in the background and now he was in the centre of attention since he was going to be marrying the princess and future Queen. It had become quite an eventful few days, first he finds the girl he rescued was the same one from his dreams, then finds she is the Dark Sorceress and the princess of the Darkness Realm, that she maybe the next queen and he is likely to be the next king. It wasn't long before King Mark began to tap his glass to gain the attention of the guests in the attendance. 

“Good evening everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming. And to say although my beautiful daughter is here with us again. This celebration is not for her, although she is to marry Sir Seth who will eventually rule alongside her. This celebration is for another reason, which Paige will now explain” spoke Mark calmly once again his voice echoing around the room, so that everyone could hear him, people seemed confused as to what they were celebrating if it wasn't the fact that Paige was home safely or that she was getting married. Paige herself stood up, Seth next to her, everyone looked to her as she took a breath, calming herself before she spoke. She hated doing this but knew she would eventually have to get used to it. 

“A long time ago I was told one day I would be queen, I know that's every girls dream, but when you're royalty all you desire is to be normal and happy. But I was also told if I didn't want to take the throne, then I had to find someone to take my place, I looked for years and never found someone I believed to be suitable, but that all changed two years ago, when I met someone the same age as me, who had the loving heart and willingness to help those around her. So this celebration is in the name of Emma who I choose to be the one to take my place on the throne if I should ever choose not to” said Paige, seeing Emma but her hands to her face, trying so hard to hold back her tears. There was more to come, that even Paige hadn't known about. 

“To Princess Emma and Prince Sami” said Viktor and Konnor together, it was at that point it clicked for Sami that he was going to be the king if Emma was to be queen, he looked around him disbelief on his features, he served in the army along side both princes, never had he thought that he too would one day be called prince. Paige and the rest of those in attendance once again clapped for the two new royals, Konnor and Viktor looking at each other as their father King Mark stood up. 

“There is one last thing for Emma, for as long as you have been here, you have gotten on well with all three of my children, to the point you have put both Viktor and Konnor in their place when they have gotten on your wits end. I know that both of them do it because they think of you as another sister, like Paige also thinks as you. So on that I would like to announce your adoption into my family and becoming an official member of the royal family” said Mark, seeing Emma literally break down into tears, it had been a rough couple of years for the poor girl, being sold in to slavery, brought to be Paige's personal slave, and two years later she was married, apart of the royal family and Paige's replacement for queen. 

“Thank you” she whispered, to King Mark when she hugged him, doing the same when she hugged Konnor, Viktor and Paige. She thought she had lost everything when her family sold her into the slave industry but she had actually gained more than she lost, she had met her husband and now had another family that loved and cared for her, although she was a slave to Paige for the last two years she never felt like one nor did she think she was treated as one, she was treated like a high lady of the realm, even dressed like one and others in the realm respected her like she was someone of importance not like a slave it which she had been. It had dawned on her, she may not had the best start in life but it had lead her to the Darkness Realm, the place she called the land of dreams. 

Elsewhere King Kane was planning his attack on Darkness Realm, since Helmsley Kingdom and Eprea Empire were too scare to attack it, either that they had more sense. They had opted to attack Bright-Blade instead. He had the plans in place, he would marry Winter off to someone and then put her on the throne of Darkness Realm, he would then past down the throne of his own kingdom to Autumn and her husband Jack Swagger, he had planned for everything except a few important details, one the army that the kingdom had, two the magical defences they had and three the most powerful Sorceress herself. Paige although he was unaware of it and Emma had become quiet the sorceress herself thanks to the training she had received from Paige during the time they had spent together. 

He had a plan of an attack all set out, he would make all the men able to fight part of his army, he would give them a bit of training and supply them with the necessary armour and weaponry to fight in the upcoming war that he himself was going to start. Since he was in a more generous mood than normal or ever for that matter he had planned for the women and children to hide in the caves around the central city in case King Mark would happen to launch a counter-attack on them. He would also provide his soldiers with horses and together they would ride through the forest of mysteries to get to their destination, as soon as night fell they would attack the lands starting with the small villages nearer the boarders then moving on to the more established towns and villages until they got to the capitol. If he could he would gain Paige or someone of importance to force his brother to stand down and then kill the one he had for leverage and his brother as well as anyone else that would oppose him. 

“The streets of Darkness Realm will run red with blood by the time I have won this war” King Kane said to the empty room, a sadistic smile appearing on his lips, as he stared off it to the depths of the empty room he sat in, he would have had an advisor with him but he put the man to death for treason some years ago and he preferred to be alone when planning this sort of thing, always saying his demons were his best advisers. Way before Kane became king he banished his beloved brother so he was free to take the throne for himself, however that had turned out the best thing for Mark as he found his wife who bore him twin sons Konnor and Viktor as well as a beautiful daughter Paige, he already had plans for them, he would kill them with his own hands, Paige first making her husband if she was married, brothers and farther watch, then the twins again making his brother watch helplessly, then his brother the king of the realm before the realms population so they would know he was the new king. He would allow his solider two days to train then on the third he would ride out for war, starting tomorrow morning. 

The next morning in Darkness Realm, King Sheamus and Noyra were beginning the short journey back to their own lands, while Kelly Kelly would start her training with Layla in her spacious shop near the palace. Noyra had choice her dress to be made of white lace which was native to the realm, as well as seeing the dress Paige would wear on her wedding day, it was sure to be more stunning on the said princess than it did on paper when she finally walked down the isle wearing it which appeared to be sooner than expected. Noyra and Sheamus were about to enter their carriage when Paige motioned to talk to him for a quick second, there she informed him of what was coming and to warn him to be prepared for it, he thanked her before rejoining Noyra in the carriage and been see off by the royal family of the peaceful realm. 

“Father may I speak with you please?” asked Paige once they were back in the safety of the palace. Seth was at her side supporting her, which brought a smile to the kings ageing features. When Mark nodded to the request of his daughter, she took a deep breath before following him to the throne room, she knew he had a sixth sense that it was something that was going to effect everyone so it was official business of the realm, hence she must speak to him as her king instead of her father. “King Kane has made an alliance with King's Paul and Hunter to bring war to Bright-Blade and here, King Kane will attack here whilst the other two attack Bright-Blade. Kane plans to give his soldiers two days to train then ride out of the third, he will attack us on the nigh of the fifth day, the other two plan to give their soldiers a days training, then ride out for Bright-Blade on the second, I do not believe they mean war but following Kane out of fear of what he will do their loved ones” added Paige she didn't want to see war brought to her land but she knew he uncle wanted what her father had. 

“Thank you Paige, both you and Seth may leave and continue planning for your wedding” said Mark allowing his daughter to leave, he refused to get her involved in this at least no more than she already was, he was content on distracting her using her wedding planning, he had seen her several times with a smile on her face and how she had arranged everything with Layla about the three bridesmaids dresses, one for Emma, another for AJ and the final one for Galina. She had decided up on the fabric and colour of the dresses and knew that Layla had already got plans for her dress, since she already had the fabric labelled, with her status and name on it. Seth had spoken to Viktor about a traditional wedding and what the groom would wear, he had explained everything he need to know which came as a god send to the architect member of the former bandits. 

In his spare time Seth along with Dean, Roman and Punk taught the young members of the town both male and female how to use weapons, hand to hand combat and the basics of survival, Mark watched the entire thing. Seth was proving himself to be worthy enough to not only marry his only daughter but also to be king alongside her. That was all he wanted for Paige, someone to be with her and love her for who she was, not who they wanted to be or her status, it was what he wanted for all of his children. He would be forever thankful to those who returned Paige to him and cared for her when she was in need of it, he had no regrets if he should ever perish in battle or from age, sickness or natural causes, as he would once again be with his queen, the woman he lost a long time ago, even with his magic like Paige was unable to save her from death. 

He would have no regrets if he left this life only that it would be at the hands of his brother in war, he would rather perish in the presence of the members of his family who loved him, his children and their partners, but if he did perish at the hands of his brother he knew it would be to prevent him getting to his beloved children, and he knew whatever way he was to fall, his loving wife would be there at deaths door to greet him with open arms, so they could watch over their family together. Unknown even to Mark that death had other plans on who would fall.


	8. Magic of Darkness

King Kane and his army had began their long journey to Darkness Realm, with war and death on their minds. Unfortunately for them they were unaware that Paige was no longer protecting all them against the mysteries that lay within the forest in which they would have to travel through. The mists alone are enough to send shivers down even the toughest man's spine, the howling of the unknown creatures is the icing on the cake and now they had no protection, they were completely vulnerable to the horrors of the misty forest. Punk, Seth, Dean and Roman had offered to join the army of Darkness Realm much to the dismay of the girls. Dean was the most surprise when the princess in which he went to the ceremony celebration with spoke out for him, saying she didn't want him to go, that she didn't want him to get hurt, the concern in her voice was something he had never heard from a woman before, well at least not directed at him. He had heard the concern in the voices of AJ and Galina but they were directing their concern towards their husbands Roman and Punk but that was as far as it went, now he knew how it felt, the guilt in which he felt knowing that she would be concerned for his well fair, for his life. It made him feel happy when he thought about rescuing Paige and trusted her to lead them to her home, and unbeknown to him the woman he had so often wondered if she existed. 

Paige had begged Seth not to go but he had convinced her that it was the only way to prove to her father that he was worth to marry her and rule at her side, he also got Paige to promise she wouldn't do anything her mother wouldn't have. Emma was torn up to learn that her husband Sami was going to be going to war as one of the leaders he was in command of the group that all four former bandits members were part of, he had promised Paige, AJ, Summer, and Galina that he would bring them back safety and he promised Emma that he would come back to her, before he got on his horse for the ride to the boarder of the realm to await the inevitable war that was heading their way. Not long after the men left, four of the girls had an idea, a completely insane idea but an idea that would help the men, Viktor who had not left the castle yet saw the look in his younger sister's eyes and knew whatever she was going to say it would be pointless to try and talk her out of it, and since he was under Sami's command too like Konnor was then he maybe able to help. 

“What is it you are planning sister?” asked Viktor knowing his younger sister to well to know she wasn't going to let the people she cared about so much go out there and risk their lives while the women of the kingdom sat around waiting for news on what was happening and the names of those who had perished. He knew she would break tradition like she had done so many times before. There was one that said bringing back a ghost of the dead was impossible, even their father had tried to summon their mother but always failed, but when Paige tried when she was eleven, she managed to do it, that alone give you an insight into just how powerful she is and would become. 

“I want to go down to the front line, to fight in battle just like the men, Seth taught me how to use weapons, so I can defend myself” replied Paige seeing the shock appear on the features of her older brother. By the seems of it he was not expecting her to come out with something as crazy or as life threatening as that. It didn't help that Summer, AJ and Galina said they wanted to go as well, by the seems of it Emma was the only one to have any sense out of all the girls in his presence right now. But he could never argue with Paige, the last time she said she wanted to do something, she did it whether she had help or not, be it not as dangerous as this one but he could understand why she wanted to do it. As well as why the other three girls wanted to go, he would want to do the same if he was in their position. 

“Dad and Konnor are going to kill me for this” suddenly said Viktor after a few short moment of silent thinking, he knew if he didn't help then they would do it alone, and put themselves in even more danger at least this way he knew they were a little more safer than if they were on their own. He should have expected it really, Paige was not like every other women in the realm, she was determined to fight for what she believed in regardless whether or not she was the next queen. She wanted to prove herself worthy, something that Viktor could see and also understand. That was something he admired about his younger sister, she was a powerful sorceress that didn't have to fight in wars but here she was choosing to do just that, she really was a unique being and princess. He signalled for the four women to follow him actually unaware Summer knew how to defend herself with a sword as she learnt many years ago as a child. 

Minutes later the four were on horses heading to the front like, under the alias of different name's. Viktor didn't have a clue how he was going to explain himself if Sami caught the girls or if one of them got hurt but it was either this or they would do it themselves and in a way that was a lot more dangerous, he was sure that Kane would try and use at least Paige as leverage if he happened to get hold of her or if he knew what she was trying to get to the front line. He was sure his father had already sensed the girls and would no doubt send them back. 

“Right Summer you will go by the name of Angel if anyone asks, Galina you will be Galvin, AJ you will be keeping your name and Paige you will go by Pietro, under no circumstances are you to speak and if you are given a director order to then try to do the best you can to hide the famine side of yourself. Lets move” said Viktor acting as a general rather than a prince, and giving them their alternative names to go by in case anyone asked for their names and also giving them advice on how to put people off when it come to keeping their identity hidden. He knew if they didn't get caught they would be lucky. He was preying against everything they didn't get hurt or they were caught, he didn't want to have to explain why they were they if they ended up in the medical tent. They were soon near the front line which was a couple of minute away, it was bad enough for a man to ride in the heat wearing black armour to protect them from injury it was hard to imagine what it would be like for a female. 

Kane and his army were finding out the hard way that the Dark Sorceress wasn't made up or a legend like they had originally thought, especially since the men of the army that marched behind were slowly dwindling in numbers, losing their way in the mists and being scared by the noises of unknown creatures that stalked the forest, no wonder it was said the forest had a terrible curse upon it, the snapping of twigs coming from behind the last men in the army didn't help, it could be heard before one of them disappeared from the ranks, almost like something was stalking them, waiting for the right time to strike. If King Kane was lucky he would have some what of an army left to go against the army he was sure his brother had, if they were expecting the attack, if they weren't then no one would be protecting the boarders of the realm his brother ruled over, they would be easy prey for his plans. They would sitting ducks or so he thought. 

The screams of the men that disappeared from the ranks of Kane's army could be heard echoing through out the forest, it was like a bubble around them, hearing the blood curdling screams and agonising terror in the lost voices as they discovered the mysteries that lay within the mist, a mystery that will remain unsolved. What was left of the army were more terrified and preyed to the sorceress to protect them from the nightmares that stalk them, waiting for the right time to strike and claim another one of them as another victim. Princesses Autumn and Winter were back at the palace, for the first time Autumn showed some sign of being human when she showed worry for her husband that travelled at the front of the army with her father, he would be the next king ruling ruthlessly at her side, if he returned that is. War would result in the death of some but the forest could bring death to anyone who was not protected, to those who meant misdeed to other so peaceful and fair. 

A new member was beside King Kane, he found his way to the kingdom a day prior and Winter had already fallen head over heals for him, she was walking in the streets through the market since she was the only kind one left since Kane had abounded Summer on the boarders of Darkness Realm. She was thinking about what could have happened to Summer, hoping she was okay, when she stumbled across a mysterious, ragged man, it was obvious he had been travelling and was tired, in need of a place to say so she offered him the hide out where she and Summer often used when her father's rule for to much for them to handle. He accepted her offer and asked her name, whilst introducing as Jimmy Jacobs, saying he had been Darkness Realm but not finding peace there as his friends had done, she had responded that her name was Lacey not wanting to scare the man away by admitting she was the middle daughter of the cruel king that terrorised the lands. 

Jimmy had introduced himself to the king when he visited the castle in search of the woman he knew as Lacey, he was shocked to find that Lacey the woman he had fallen for was in fact the princess Winter, he actually admired her for helping him, as in a way it reminded him of Paige but he could understand why she had hidden her true identity from him, he would have done the same. He wasn't sure where his place was until he met her and he gladly admitted it to her father who was about to execute me him for being an outlaw, a bandit but usually changed his mind when Winter said he would have to kill her too, a risk he wasn't willing to take or even think of doing. He maybe a cruel and heartless king but his daughters were the only thing that reminded him that he was still human that he was still mortal. He had allowed Jimmy to stay and allowed Winter to officially changed her name to Lacey. Winter now Lacey was hoping her cousin Paige who Jimmy had once helped would show mercy on him, protecting him against the wrath of the two kings and the dangers of the forest. 

Kings Hunter and Paul were still in the process of training the men chosen to be part of the army to use the weapons correctly preferably without injuring themselves. As punishment John Cena was to be part of the army by King Paul, for getting his eldest daughter pregnant out of wedlock, his loving side allowed Nikki to keep her child if John joined his army to fight in the war King Paul had no wish of being part of. Nikki was torn between the decision she wanted to keep her child but also she wanted to know the father of that said child would be safe. Brie had since given birth to a little boy with Daniel she named him Nathaniel, he is their little bundle of joy, it would also mean that in two months time Nikki would be due to. 

Prince Andy was still happy that he and his friends were able to help Princess Paige escape from Joey and Jamie, he was sure she didn't want to marry him and he defintley didn't want to marry her, his love belonged to AJ, his childhood friend that was banished with the rest of her family for some daft reason by his father, he had always wondered what had happened to her, whether she was still alive, if she was happy and if she had found the one she could settle down with. 

Ashley, Andy's close friend had done research into Darkness Realm since he was part of the army just like his other four friends including Prince Andy, he had discovered a lot about them, but no evidence of the apparent Dark Sorceress that was supposed to be living there, mostly believed the sorceress to be King Mark's late wife Queen Michelle as she was a powerful sorceress in her own right. 

“Did you guys know that only a female heir can take the throne of Darkness Realm, their history says that a king in the third century seen his two sons were greedy, cruel and unworthy to take the throne, he wanted to keep the peace that been in the land, so when he stepped down as king he allowed his daughter to take the throne, since she showed she cared and love the people of the realm. The last rule he created as king make sure males born into the royal family can not take the throne, and the replacement for the princess must be chosen by herself to take her place if she should ever not to take the throne” said Ashley telling his friends what he found about the royal family, that was when CC put two and two together to come up with a daft but possible answer. 

“Andy, did you say King Mark turned down the marriage proposal for Paige and you to marry?” asked CC, when Andy nodded in reply he though he may well have the answer needed. “Well maybe he turned it down because she is his heir as you are to your father” added CC figuring it out that she was the one who was next in line after her father stepped down and Andy was the only heir to Helmsley Kingdom, so it would eventually cause a dispute over where they would rule, he could understand why King Mark denied King Hunter the proposal of marrying he offered. 

“But it says she can choose someone to take her place” said Ashley unaware he was be watched over by the three ravens that belonged to the royal family of Darkness Realm, it was amazing how they never seen the ravens perched upon a near by market stall. “I mean either way she is going to rule over a land wither it be her own or ours, she would be queen, what's there to worry about?” added Ashley he regretted it when he felt excruciating pain through his head, the same pain that brought him to his knees screaming out in complete agony, it made the four he was with worry but also a slight bit curious as to who or what was causing it. Their curiosity was soon answered by the appearance of a ghostly figure.

“Who are you?” asked Jake a little surprised to look up from his screaming friend who was in pain to see a ghostly figure of a blond woman dressed in a blue dress, the embroidery on the dress and the jewellery in which she gracefully wore was enough to give them the impression she was at some importance or even royalty, the other three in his company soon looked at her, she held a hand out towards Ashley which seemed to be causing the pain to their fallen friend. 

“I am Michelle, the former Queen of Darkness Realm, mother of Konnor, Viktor and Paige as well as wife of King Mark. It is through my power that your friend suffers” the ghostly figure replied that was what caught them by surprise considering she was dead. She had died when her daughter was young and was the most powerful sorceress at the time she perished. “I maybe dead Ashley but I can still use my power and watch over my family, and it was through the spell I cast that Paige and Seth were brought together” added Michelle revealing that she was still as powerful as she was when she was in the prime of her life. 

“What spell?” asked Jinx curious now as he was unaware of any spell placed upon the princess that seemed so powerful yet unnoticeable and unknown to the outside world. It also appeared to ensure the kingdom would carry on being as peaceful as it always had, even if the man set to be the next king was indeed completely unknown by the world, or even an exile from another of the three maybe four kingdoms, as it is hard to tell with Bright-Blade especially when it come to past kings. Jinx looked between his friends but returned his attention back to Ashley when he once again screamed out in agonising pain, this once beautiful queen maybe gone but she certainly knew how to torture someone from beyond the grave. 

“With my last minutes I cast a spell on my daughter, she would dream of a place in the forest every night, there she would see the man that would eventually become her husband, my spell worked she had found the man she is to marry” replied Michelle letting up on the pain she was responsible for and revealing the truth. “My husband would also have these dreams but he would see it through the eyes of the raven there, so he knew who this man was when the time came” she added revealing why he had turned down the marriage proposal. “Listen closely Ashley, if you ever speak ill of my family again I will curse you to a life time of pain” added the former queen, after a few minutes of the five men staring at her, she walked towards the fading sun light, slowly disappearing as she did, but not before smiling at the three ravens. The five young men looked around to see the ravens happily perched on the market stall wondering how long they had been there watching them and where they had come from. 

Viktor had arrived at the area of the boarder that his group was stationed at. The four new recruits with him, he was surprised to see his father there. Sami looked on rather confused as he was unaware that there was going to be any more coming but allowed them over to where the four former bandits were, it was a surprise to all when the king went over to them. Looking at them closely almost like he knew who they were. It was at that point Viktor knew they had been caught, especially when his father looked to the ground and shook his head, as well as looked to him with confusion and question. 

“What are Paige and Summer doing here?” asked King Mark, taking the helmets off the pair and looking over to Viktor, he didn't want them on the front line, not when he knew it would be dangerous and their was a very high probability they would be amongst the dead or the injured. But he also knew it would be pointless since there were here, he looked to Punk and Roman before taking the helmets of the other two revealing them to be AJ and Galina, the surprise that appeared on their faces said it all, as did the shock that appeared on Dean and Seth, younger features, the last thing they were expecting was the women they loved to come to the front lines of war and fight alongside them. 

“It was my idea father., I didn't want to just wait around at the palace, waiting for news on injury or death, I wanted to fight with the men that had volunteered to put their lives on the line to protect this realm, Galina, AJ and Summer wanted to come because they were afraid of loosing the ones they love. Viktor knew if he didn't help then we would find away to come on our own putting us in more danger, it was the only thing he could think of where we were safe, he was going to tell you as soon as he found you” replied Paige answering in the place of Viktor and making it sound like he didn't have any other choice, like he was the hero trying to protect them from their foolish plan. Mark looked behind his children and sighed, he knew it was pointless to send the girls back as they would just come again.

“I knew you would do this” suddenly said Mark, revealing he was expecting them to do something like this. “In the tent over there is armour especially made for you ladies, and weapons fit for you to carry. I will not send you back as I know it will be pointless” added Mark he knew them too well and had Layla create some special pieces of armour, if he couldn't keep them away like he had originally hoped then he would try and protect them as best he could. Once the girl had gone to the tent to change, he gave the four former bandits a direct order. “Seth, Dean, Punk, Roman, you are charged with protecting the girls, if Paige over extends herself get her away from the battle, same if any of them get hurt” ordered Mark, he wouldn't let them get hurt, admittedly he knew it was stupid of them to have come here but it was how they were, they weren't like everyone else and that was something they were proving by being there. 

Once the girls came out they were each in specially made armour, it was diamond like but was light as a feather, each one had a different style dress over the top, AJ had a purple summer like dress over the top that had a slit up the side, Galina was wearing a normal length green riding dress, Summer a one sleeved grey dress that went from long to short where as Paige was wearing a one sided strap dress that had a gap in the right side and a slit up the left leg, coloured in a royal red, her armour showing through underneath. They were ready for war, soon the drums of the Angel Kingdom Army lead by their cruel king could be heard in the distance, Paige smiled a little knowing that it wouldn't go unnoticed. 

“What are you smiling at?” asked Seth to the woman he would hopefully marry, that is if they both got through what was ahead of them. He was standing close to her on the top of a steep hill, where they were with the archers ready to take aim when they were given the signal by Sami to do so. Paige looked over to him her smile getting slightly bigger, her father and both brother were also looking over at her wondering what had caused her to smile mischievously like that when they were about to face war. 

“For an army that started out with over ten thousand men there isn't many left” replied Paige revealing that the army that was quite large had gone down in numbers quite drastically it only added to their curiosity. “My magic isn't protecting all of them from what lies within the forest, there is only about half of them left, the rest found out what really lives in the forest” added Paige, Seth and Mark smiled at her, neither of them would have thought to take away the magic that protects them and since Paige was technically the Guardian of the Forest she was the one who could give protection to those who deserved it, but she could easily take it away like she had done with King Kane and his army. They planned war now they were going to pay for it.


	9. Death and War

War had began. Kane had made it to Darkness Realm with what was left of his army, looking at those who opposed him, he had to do something that would stop them, so that he could take over their land and rule it with cruelty much like he does with his own, he would strike fear into the hearts of the lands residents and anyone who dared speak the name of a member of the family that once ruled there and he would introduce taxes to the people, so that only some would be wealthy everyone else would be left to survive off the land. He had already imagined what the land was going to be like once he ruled over it, it brought a sadistic smile to his features. Imagining the people of his brother's kingdom suffering, while also mourning the loss of their once beloved royal family at his hand, he would slaughter every member of the army so they wouldn't start a rebellion against him, like he was sure they would have the confidence to do even if they have never done it with their current king. 

“Soldiers of Darkness, there will come a time when everything we know must end, but it is not this day, Darkness Realm will live on. Shields will be shattered, blades will be broken but we will live on” said King Mark to everyone in his army, he admired them for their bravery, they had done something that nobody else would, they put their lives on the line for the place they called home, they put everything they had on the line to make sure their families are kept safe, their children get to grow up happily and the country they know remains the same. It was going to be a war for the history books, one King Mark was sure he wasn't going to survive but he wouldn't mind as long as his children did, plus he had a plan to ensure the city did. “Death” shouted Mark hearing everyone of his soldiers repeat the same thing after he did, including the four girls who he worried for, but he knew they would fight for what they believed in. Freedom. 

“Brother” said Kane as his horse stopped just meters away, in front of what was left of his army, he knew he was outnumbered for now but he had a back up plan, the kingdoms of Helmsley and Eprea, hopefully with them they would have enough to take down the army of this realm and win the battle, it was something he was willing to risk, but he also knew the realm had magic barriers. “I will spare your people and your family if you relinquish all ruling rights over to me” added Kane seeing the anger appear in his brothers eyes, there was one thing Kane was unaware of, his brother had changed a great deal over the years, including learning to use magic so he could help Paige learn to use her own. Mark never answered instead he was beaten to the punch by the echoing voice of the Dark Sorceress herself. Princess Paige. 

“You have your own land to rule Kane, what is your reason for wanting this peaceful one as well. Other than greed. This land stands for everything you are not, I will not sit by and let you destroy it” said Paige making her voice echo so he didn't know where it was coming from or where she was, she knew what she had to do and was determined that he was going to learn one way or another that he could not have everything he wants, that he can not destroy peaceful places and civilisations without the consequences some day catching up to him. “You are greedy for everything your brother has, yet you abandoned your own daughter, so if greed is your only talent then it is also your curse” added Paige hearing him laugh, she spoke in Latin using a spell that not even her own father understood, or even heard before, as she chanted the forest became even more windy as the horses could be hear naying, then horses that seemed to just appear from thin air ran towards Kane's army scaring most of them away until there was a few hundred that remained. 

“Well Sorceress looks like your aren't a myth after all, I will make sure to kill you slowly and painfully, when I find out who you really are” said Kane running towards the army of Darkness Realm only to bang into what appeared to an invisible force field protecting them, he got up and shook his head, forcing both his companions Jack and Jimmy to go over to it and see if they could pass. Jack thought he had gotten through but found out the hard way he hadn't when he smacked into the shield similar to how Kane had done. Jimmy on the other hand got through turning back to look at the two who weren't so lucky, he looked up to where Paige stood and smiled knowing what she had done and silently thanked her. 

“Well brother, go ahead kill him, after all he will only betray you and find who the sorceress is” said Kane urging his brother to kill the man who wanted to marry Winter, he was not of royal blood but a former bandit, he had pretended to accept Jimmy as Winter was in love with him but he had every intention of making sure the man didn't make it back to his kingdom or marry Winter or Lacey as she now called herself. He was hoping his brother would save him the trouble of doing it himself. One of the darkness soldiers was about to kill Jimmy when Mark stopped him. 

“He will just be another one of your victims Kane, you want him dead for wish to marry Winter. He brought Paige home when I thought the worst had happened to her, I owe this man a debt” answered Mark, he wasn't going to kill the man who had helped return his princess back home unharmed, who only asked that he be allowed to find his own happiness as a reward and who a kept the secret of who the Dark Sorceress really was. He didn't deserve to die like he would have gotten from Kane as an award, he deserved what he was looking for when he went to Angel Kingdom, his happiness just like his former travelling companions and close friends had done. Dean now had Summer to love and to protect, Seth was given the chance at his happiness with Paige who Kane had threatened with Death where as Punk and Roman were happy that their wives had gotten what they dreamed of and that they had a place to call home. 

An arrow come out of nowhere hitting one of the men near Paige, she was surprised at first until she seen the army that had previously ran away due to the horses of air and wind. They appeared to be more angry that they were fooled. Sami gave the order to attack, all the friends on the hill took aim and fired, knowing they didn't have the defences to fight off all the arrows heading their way. The one thing Paige was trying to prevent was happening. War. Everything seemed to happen so quick, and one of the things that Mark had cast on all three children was taking effect, it amazed him how they were willing to risk their lives for the place they called home, he was proud of them, he couldn't asked for three better children then the three he was blessed with or find a better wife than his beautiful late one, who he so often wished to see again. A wish he knew would be a while away but would eventually come true, his main life's work was to bring up his children with love and respect and to tell them about their mother every day while maintaining the original ruling of the land. 

That's when it happened both Paige and Viktor felt a sharp pain through their chest, through both of them remained uninjured, at first they didn't understand it, they looked around for Konnor who was looking down at his chest before looking at the pair of them and smiling, wishing it didn't have to be this way, but he knew the risks when he volunteered himself for this and he had kept his promise to Emma that he would make sure Sami returned safely even if that meant he wouldn't. Paige ran towards him when she seen him fall, but was pulled to the ground by Viktor who had seen something she hadn't. She screamed out for her brother who had fallen to the muddy battlefield ground tears running down her face that she might have to face one of her worst fears yet, the loss of one of her loving brothers. Dean and Seth watched on feeling for the two siblings, not knowing what had happened but only see one of their siblings fall like they had just seen. 

“Noooooo” screamed Paige until she couldn't scream any more, until her throat hurt, and her lungs felt as if they were on fire, her vision turned blurry from her constant crying, she couldn't lose one of her brothers, they had been with her through everything. She turned towards the attacking army holding her hand out in front of her, using all her anger and sadness along with the rest of her raw emotions as a weapon against them, using the elements against them. Earth to hold them, fire to burn, air to fuel the flames, water to wash away their bitterness and greed, and metal to destroy their protective armour and weapons, their king deserved his fate no matter how bad it was. He should never have come and started the war, they were peaceful now the would be scarred and mournful. Kane had done this out of jealousy and greed where as the other two kings, hadn't even left their kingdoms instead they chose wisely and thought of their loved ones before. They had never wanted to join Kane in his crusade against a peaceful land, yes King Hunter wanted revenge but he had let that go when he realised why King Mark had turned down his proposal, he just wished for an alliance and peace with them now. 

Another arrow was fired at her, which missed her, burying itself in the ground behind her, Paige looked around her, the men of her homel were at war to protect it from King Kane, who wanted nothing more than to destroy his brother and the peace it which the land had, she had lost her brother, and her loved ones were being hurt, there was so much pain, grief and death around her. She didn't know what to do other than risk everything to stop the war once and for all. She closed her eyes, once again chanting in Latin much like she had done before, knowing what Kane's army firing that first arrow at her was to distract her hence why the shields went down and the war happened, she wanted revenge for everything he had done. 

“You started this war Kane, now I am going to finish it” said a female voice inside everyone's head, Mark knew it was Paige's voice as did Viktor both of them started to make their way towards her as quickly as possible dodging the swords of their enemy and their arrows as they went although it was easier said that done. They didn't want her to do this, Michelle had warned Mark that is Paige ever did this then there was a chance something even worse would happen. Seth tried to get her to open her eyes, as did Viktor when he finally got to her, Summer tried talking to her, she knew the price that Paige may well end up paying if she went through with what she had in mind, as did both Viktor and Mark. 

“Paige listen to me, if you do this then you will die, I can't lose you too, I have already lost Konnor. If I lose you too I wont survive, this kingdom can survive without you doing this, they need their princess like I need my little sister” said Viktor trying to stop his loving little sister from doing this, he shook her trying to stop her from chanting, that's was until a bright light blinded everyone the light spread around the soldiers that were fight those from Darkness Realm, it only lasted for a few minutes when it faded the soldiers from Angel Kingdom appeared to be shocked, something had happened to them as they were frozen like statues, it made everyone wonder what had happened to them. 

“I will not kill you, you are following your kings orders” said a female voice in the heads of every soldier following Kane's orders including Jimmy, he smiled as he knew it was Paige and that she was showing them mercy, understanding that most of them had been forced into the armies that attack her realm. “I will show mercy on you more than your king is willing to do for us, go home, be at peace” added the same voice, the soldiers of Angel Kingdom appeared to be in some sort of trance like state, nodding before they began to turn to the forest and walk away from the war in which they had taken part in, and with the reassurance that she would once again protect them, King Kane was trying to get his men back to the war, threatening them with death and punishment if they didn't continue with what they were brought to the land for, he never heard the voice only seeing the effects she had on his soldiers Kane. 

Things only got worse for the cruel king when he discovered he could not move from his spot, like he was shackled down but with no chains to be seen around him. The war was over thanks to Paige, her uncle Kane had started the war and now she had finished it, she could have killed everyone of them but didn't instead choosing to show the kindness of Darkness Realm, they weren't demons who would kill someone on the spot, the were peaceful people who practised magic and enjoyed the things they had in life that other weren't so lucky to have, such as freedom, love and family. Paige hadn't woke up, instead she lay on the ground next to the lifeless body of Konnor, motionless, her friends and family that remained battered and bloody around her, King Mark worried, she was burning up at a fast rate, hot to the touch, something that reminded him of how his queen had gone before her death years before, the same thing that resulted in her death, he notice a small smile appear on the pale features of Paige, like she was dreaming. 

“Paige, Paige” said a rather familiar famine voice, it was a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, and one she often wished to hear once again so many time in the past. When she sat up and looked around everything was white, with only a swing seat there, seemingly floating in the air, it reminded her slightly of the one that hung in her mothers rose garden. She couldn't see where the voice was coming from, only Konnor, who smiled at her, gently taking hold of her hands and pulling her to her feet, she looked confused at him, not understanding how this was possible or even happening, but she smiled at him none the less, hugging him tightly not wanting to let him go. 

“Where are we?” asked Paige sitting on the swinging seat, Konnor to her left side, he looked at her wondering how he was going to tell her, the one thing he knew she both dreaded and feared, she was with him for now but she would be leaving, she had to go back to the ones that needed her, to Viktor and her future husband, even if he wanted to keep her there with him, she was his younger sister, who meant everything to him like Viktor did, he knew what had happened and accepted his fate understanding that they could not escape what was meant to happen. 

“I don't know” replied Konnor, smiling at her before pulling her towards him, once again embracing her in his arms, knowing what she was going to be feeling, in her eyes it would be history repeating itself, in a weird way it was except this time he wasn't going to be at her side to help her through it, this time it would be Seth and Viktor, she would be surrounded by friends and people who love her as much as he always had. “All I know is that I am staying” added Konnor, Paige lifted her head tears starting to appear in her eyes, he smiled at her wiping away her tears he wasn't finished in what he was saying yet. 

“But you, my sweet little sister are going back, dad and Viktor need you, as does Emma, Summer, Seth, our home needs you” whispered Konnor whilst hugging her tightly, feeling her shake slightly in his arms, knowing that she had lost the battle with her emotions now she had realised what had happened. When she looked at him she shook her head no, he could understand why she was like it, he didn't want to believe that he wasn't going back either. “Listen Paige, you are needed, you are the worlds most powerful sorceress, and the guardian of the forest that surrounds our lands, you have to past down everything you know to the next generation, guide them” added Konnor again, he didn't want this to happen, but it was his fate, he knew it was going to be hard on his father, and even harder on Paige and Viktor who had lost their protective older brother who was always there when they needed him. Konnor looked up to see the owner of the voice Paige had heard earlier on before she woke up to the white, the blond woman dressed in a beautiful blue dress, the woman smiled at the siblings. 

“It is time to go back Paige” suddenly said the woman, Paige looked around a sad smile stretching across her lips at seeing her, Konnor hugged her again before walking over and standing next to his mother, as everything faded, Paige heard her mothers voice again and the voice of Konnor, this time saying just a few more words that would stay with her. “I'm proud of you Paige, we'll be with you always until the end” were last last words Paige heard her mother speak, she heard Konnor say he loved her and asked her to remember him. When she opened her eyes again she was in the palace, in the infirmary wing, she looked around her to see the sleeping Seth, and Viktor reading some sort of book, tears in his eyes. It wasn't long before tears slipped from her eyes when it dawned on her it wasn't a dream, she could tell by Viktor's body language that Konnor really had joined their mother, she steadily tried to get up so she could comfort her remaining sibling, she knew was feeling the same as she was.

“Paige what are you doing?” asked Viktor when he noticed her attempting to get to him, he was relived she had come back but worried about her well being, she had been hit with an arrow at one point, making them worry if she was going to make it or not. He accepted her loving embrace when she finally got to him, knowing he didn't have to tell her they had lost Konnor as she was already aware of it, he hugged her tightly back, at least thankful that Paige was sent back to him, he wouldn't have known what to do without either of his siblings, somehow he knew Emma wouldn't be able to fill the gap of his lost sibling. 

“I want him back Viktor, I miss him” said Paige in tears, it was that which woke Seth from his slumber, he watched the siblings wondering if his own ever thought like this when he went missing, that is if they ever noticed, he smiled a sad smile at seeing the woman he loves in so much pain, he knew it wasn't from the injury it which she had sustained at the hand of the now imprisoned Kane but the heart break of losing her oldest sibling. Viktor waved Seth over, to which he obliged to, wondering what the dark prince could be needing. 

“I know you do little sister, I do to, as does father. Seth is going to take you back to your room, while I tell father you're awake” replied Viktor, kissing the top of her head before allowing Seth to hug her in relief, he knew how much the man worried for her, he was practically going mental when she had not awoken to the point AJ slapped him around the face and told him to grow a pair and be patient, he seemed to just nod at that, calming down slightly and staying at her side, he hadn't left her since he got back to the palace with the rest of them, although it had been two days, and tomorrow was the funerals for the soldier who had lost their lives in the war. 

“I was so worried you weren't going to wake up, Viktor told me to zip it a few times, telling me he had lost Konnor and that he refused to lose you too, oh and AJ told me to grow a pair and be patient” said Seth, seeing a slight smile appear on her face, a sad one but still a smile, he thought about what he would have done if he had lost her, other than swearing to never leave the realm, he would watch over her tomb until he one day joined her. “I love you” suddenly said Seth before he he realised what he was saying, he couldn't believe he had said that, as he had never meant to, he was just as surprised when Paige replied with the four word response. He was thankful for what Konnor had told him before the battle, and before the girls had joined them on the front line, and he was thankful for Viktor, the guy got straight to the point but even so he was right. 

It wasn't long after that, they were walking down the halls of the castle, Dean and Summer had come across them, welcoming Paige back and giving her their condolences on her loss, although Summer was related to them she didn't know Konnor to well, Roman and Galina had also done the same, as had AJ and Punk, even Emma and Sami. To her surprise King Sheamus and Noyra were there, like the other welcoming her back, and the condolence about Konnor, she accepted them all as she walked on, just want to return to the room she was sure she would be sharing with Seth now, she didn't know how she was going to survive the next couple of days but she did know she was going to to have the support of her family, friends and that she wasn't going to be alone when going through it all.


	10. One Final Goodbye

It had been a couple of days since the War for Darkness Realm had ended, and Paige had returned to them. The realm had lost many great men who bravely fought in the war as soldiers who volunteered to put their lives on the line, but it had also lost the oldest prince Konnor, each of them that had died, did so as hero's. Everyone of them died protecting their home and the ones they loved wishing to protect above all else. King Mark had given a hefty amount to the families of those who perished in the war, as a thank you, as well as saying to them to go to them if they needed anything, since they were following him when they went into the battle in which they never returned from. 

To the surprise of many Paige attended the funerals of every soldier who had perished, paying her respects and saying thank you as well as one final goodbye to each of them, everyone knew that the last funeral would be hardest for her, as it was that of her own brother. Paige gave her condolences to the families of those who never returned, whilst they also thanked her for ending it before any more were killed, she accepted but knew she was not the one to be thanked, the people they were burying were, some of them were teenagers, other were in their later years, but all of them had helped defend their country, the place they called home, because their king had asked them to. 

At every funeral Paige went to, with Viktor at her side, she did something that showed just how respectful she was to those who had perished, and also something that made those in attendance realise she was going to be a great and loved Queen, she placed the flag of their realm over the casket of the soldier, kissed her hand and place it on the casket before saying her thank you to them and her last goodbye to them, both Viktor and Paige gave their condolences to the families as they were the ones who had lost loved ones, through the war that should never have happened, everyone of them knew the risks but still went, they were the true hero's, although most said she was because she ended the war, when in fact she couldn't stand to lose another she loved, watching Konnor fall and perish was enough she couldn't stand it to lose someone else who didn't deserve to have their lives ripped away from them. 

Today was the funeral of Konnor, Paige was dressed in her white funeral dress, tears running down her face, she didn't want to say goodbye to her brother, she wasn't ready, she knew just like Viktor she never would be ready. Viktor sat next to her, knowing it was something they had to do, like they had done for everyone else who had died because of the pathetic war. They both hoped their Uncle was happy with what he had done, since he would now have to answer to their laws as a war criminal, and he would have to face the punishment that came with it since he was captured on their land and was the one who started the entire thing with the intention of killing as many as he could. 

“Come on, lets do this for Konnor, he would have wanted us to be there, to say one last goodbye to him, as his younger siblings” said Viktor standing up and holding his hand out to Paige, offering to help her up, she smiled the watery sad smile at him again before she accepted his offer, he hugged before leading her from the throne room to the burial ground where Konnor was to be laid to rest. Both of them together had convinced their father to grant Konnor his final wish, of being buried with the soldiers that had also perished in war. 

When the pair of them arrived, they were surprised to see royal members from each of the other kingdoms there, Lacey and Jimmy had come from Angel Kingdom, King Hunter, Prince Andy and the warriors four had come from Helmsley Kingdom, Sheamus and Noyra from Bright-Blade and King Paul, Princesses Nikki and Brie, Baby Nathaniel, Sir Daniel Bryan and Prince Brock had all come from Eprea Empire to pay their respects to the lost prince. It brought a sad smile to Paige, Viktor and King Marks lips, that they had come, as he had not expected them it was a nice surprise. King Mark walked over to the wooden casket of his oldest son, looking to what is to be his final resting place and sighed, wondering how they were going to get through it. 

“Prince Konnor, my oldest child, died in battle protecting these lands, the lands he called home. He did so making sure the freedom, peace and magic in which it held would not be destroyed by one greedy king. May he be remembered for the kindness of his loving heart and his unique personality, he would have done anything to protect the people he loved and accepted he would never be king, instead he chose to protect his younger siblings, helping them with their trouble and through anything. He died keeping the promise he made to Emma, that her husband Sir Sami would return to her, but he also died in the company of both of his younger siblings, and had a smile on his face when he welcomed death, knowing he would once again be reunited with his mother. Goodbye Konnor, my eldest son, I'm proud of you and you will be loved forever” spoke Mark, saying his final goodbye to his eldest son, he took out the flag that represented their realm and carefully laid it over his casket along with the crown that he once wore. After that he returned to his family knowing it was going to just as if not harder for both of his remaining children. 

“Konnor was my twin brother, he was also my best friend, and the one to think before he did something. I remember once he made me promise if anything ever happened to him, then I would watch and continue to protect out little sister Paige. I remember when we were told that Paige was our fathers heir, I didn't understand at first, but Konnor explained the history to me, and together we made the pact of always being there for her when she need us, a pact that I still keep to even today. I love you big brother and I will keep the promise you made me do. Goodbye Konnor I will miss you so much” said Viktor taking his brother's sword and stabbing it into the ground behind where he was going to be laid to rest, he and Paige were the only two to know about the secret it which Konnor took with him to the grave, he never told their father of it. One that the pair would now have to tell him themselves. When Viktor returned to where his father and sister stood, he hugged Paige giving her the courage to say her last goodbye, kissing her cheek, while smiling to Seth. 

“My brother, my best friend. Konnor was one of the bravest men that I knew, he kept to every promise he made, like in the case of the last one he made to the other soldiers. He promised if he fell in war he would be buried with the others who also perished. He was always there for me when I needed him like Viktor is. It is going to be hard for all of us to adjust to life without him, especially around the palace, without him appearing out of nowhere to give his wise advice to either Viktor or myself” said Paige kissing her had and placing it on the casket of her lost elder brother, tears sparkling in her eyes. “He always made promises to other people, so now I make this promise to him. I promise that he will be loved and remembered as well as missed by everyone who had the pleasure of knowing him. I promise that his death just like everyone else’s wont be in vain. I love you Konnor, goodbye my brave older brother” said Paige whispering the final part in an attempt to hold back her tears. 

She held out her arm for the raven near by to come to her, smiling slightly when it did. She knew everyone was watching her and it would hurt both her and Viktor more than others since it would be doing something that not even their father could do for their mother until months after her funeral. Viktor joined her saying the words together. “Goodbye my brother, fine peace, we will love you forever” said both Viktor and Paige, breaking the magical bounds that kept the raven bound to their brother, letting it find its freedom, and to signal that Konnor was no longer with them but with their mother on the other side. 

King Mark had constructed a place where a stone tomb of the royal members of the family would be placed after their funerals, in an extension of the palace, placing Konnor as the fist member of his family, to be put in there. It gave himself, Paige, Emma, Viktor and anyone in the palace who wished to mourn for him a place to go where they could do so without be watched by the residence of the lands. He called it the Royal Tomb, he also had a stone tomb constructed for his late queen Michelle, knowing that she would still be watching over them but now she would have Konnor at her side. He also knew it wouldn't be much longer before he himself left Viktor and Paige and joined his lost beloved wife and son. 

A couple of days after the funerals, everyone was invited to Bright-Blade palace for the wedding of King Sheamus and Noyra, as well as the coronation of Noyra to become queen. Royals from all the kingdoms but Angel Kingdom came, Lacey had given up her title of Princess to be with Jimmy, both of them had decided to go and join their loved ones in Darkness Realm. Everyone had been seated in the great hall, with Sheamus standing at the alter, looking nervous but also excited about the next chapter of his life as a married man. 

It wasn't long before the instruments started up signalling the bride coming, everyone in attendance look around to her, seeing her dressed in the floor length white lace dress, a bunch of neatly trimmed roses given to her by a young girl of the territories in her hands, a veil over her neatly done hair, she took a deep breath before smiling and continuing down the isle, all the planning she had done with Sheamus had lead to this moment, she was looking forward to it, as her life as slave was not only a memory but a story that would eventually be lost with time. When she got to the end of the isle, she accepted the hand she was offered by Sheamus to help her up the stairs, he also complimented her on her beauty. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Royal families, we are gathered here today to witness the union between King Sheamus and the lady Noyra, as well as the crowning as Noyra as Queen. They met when both of them had given up on finding their happy ending, but fate decided they would find each other, so if anyone knows a valid reason why these two should not be joined in marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace” said the minister who stood before all of them including the bride and groom. He waited a few minutes before continuing on. “King Sheamus, do you take Lady Noyra to be your wife and queen, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to treat as your equal as long as you both shall live?”

“I do” replied Sheamus looking into the emerald eyes of Noyra, knowing he would never regret the moment he asked her to become his queen, or when he said those two words, he knew she was everything he would ever want or need. The minister asked the same question to Noyra to which he received the same answer to. He knew the next part was off from a normal wedding but since the couple wanted to do the wedding and the coronation together this was how it was happening. 

“Lady Noyra, do you promise to put the well-fare of the citizens of Bight-Blade before your own desires, to rule fairly besides King Sheamus, and alone if the time should ever it call for it. Do you promise to be selfless and listen to those who live within the lands boarders and help to keep the peace that stands between the alliance kingdoms?” asked the minister, he knew this was a big step that she was not from royal blood, nor had she had any training in how to be a queen or even royalty for the matter, but he also knew that Emma came from a similar background and now could be queen of Darkness Realm. 

“I promise, to be a fair and just queen alongside King Sheamus, and rule alone if the time should call for it, I promise to help keep the peace with the alliance kingdoms and to be a selfless queen” replied Noyra making her oaf in front of the entire kingdom and the royal families of the other kingdoms, she could not wish to have done that in any other place or in front of anyone else. 

“I know pronounce you man and wife, as well as King and Queen of Bright-Blade, King Sheamus you may now kiss the bride” said the minister, seeing the man smile, before doing just that to the clapping of all those in attendance, he had gotten his queen, and thanks to Kings Hunter and Paul changing their minds war was not brought to his land, but he still felt the loss with the death of Prince Konnor, a close friend and aly of the of the territories, he knew or rather hoped that the alliance between his own land and Darkness Realm would last, as he had become good friends with their royal family.


End file.
